The Truth Comes Out
by AnimeMandi22
Summary: complete edited Harry has muggle studies with Draco and only Draco. Today's lesson is... condoms? What will come of it? SLASH! HARRY/DRACO. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!
1. Muggle Studdies

**Title: The Truth Comes Out**

**Summary: Harry has to take Muggles Studies with Draco Malfoy and today's lesson is… condoms? **

**Pairing: Harry/Draco, along with others mentioned**

**Warnings: There will be Sexual situations if you are not old enough, if it is illegal where you live, or if you don't like slash/yaoi/boyxboy then don't read thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I'm only saying this once: I do not own the character names or places. The rest is entirely mine unless indicated.**

**A/n: I have edited this story now that it is complete if you wish for me to contact you when you review I will need an email address if you do not have a fanfiction account. I hope you enjoy it and also read my other stories. If you wish to flame then beware that I do not take kindly to it and I will retaliate in kind. Also I'm sorry for any spelling/grammar errors that are left. I have reread it and reread it. I can't find anything else wrong but I'm sure there still is. If there's something you are really concerned about you can always send me a review and tell me what the problem is then I'll try and fix it when I get the chance, but as of right now this is complete and I'm not doing any more with it.**

HPDMHPDMHPDM

**Part 1: Muggles Studies**

Harry dreaded ever taking Muggle studies. He figured it would be an easy N.E.W.T. class and it was. There was only one other student in the class and his one and only classmate was none other then Draco Malfoy.

Draco was a git like always, except when they were in class. He seemed genuinely interested in learning about Muggles and Muggle things. Harry thought he was probably taking the class because Voldemort wanted Intel on how best to eliminate the Muggles, but Harry didn't care. Malfoy was nice, well nic_er_, when they were inside the class room and that's all that mattered from 8 am to 10 am every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday.

At the start of seventh year Harry realized something. Something that he thought should, could, or would never happen. But is had happened, he had fallen in love with the person who had tried to expel him every year for six years.

**FLASHBACK **

He, Ron, and Hermione were early to the great hall. Dumbledore was worried about Harry's safety on the train so they had appareted to Hogsmeade and walked to Hogwarts with Mad-eye Moody, Tonks, and Lupin as guards. They had more then enough time to unpack before the other students arrived. They were seated at the Gryffindor table a good 5 minutes before the others began filing in.

Draco was one of the first to arrive. He's stepped into the Great Hall and scanned the room. When his and Harry's eyes met, Harry, for the first time in six years, had seen Draco smile. Not just his normal snotty smirk, but an honest to god smile that made his eyes twinkle like the northern star. It only lasted a second and he was sneering at the trio once again, but in that instance Harry's heart had flipped and since then all he could think about was Malfoy's smiling face and how much he wanted to see it again.

**END FLASHBACK**

To be honest he didn't have a problem with the class in general or the fact that Malfoy was in it with him. In fact, he very much looked forward to it, though Ron and Hermione couldn't understand why and pointed that out every day before class. He hadn't gotten the courage to tell them, well Ron, how he felt about Draco. He knew Hermione would probably understand but he just didn't think he could deal with Ron's reaction, especially when they didn't even know he was gay.

Anyway, the problem was today's subject. Draco had brought it up, very bluntly to say the least, as they had walked into class.

"Hello, Professor Simpleton. I have a question."

"Yes Mr. Malfoy?"

"Witches and Wizards have potions and spells to prevent pregnancy and diseases, right? Well then what do Muggles use to prevent that stuff when they have sex?"

"DRACO!" Harry spurted out not thinking it was the first time he had used his given name. "Draco, I can't believe that you just asked a teacher that!"

"It's a valid question, Potter," Draco snapped. "And I don't remember giving you permission to use my first name." The last made both of them blush but neither noticed.

"Quite right! I was planning on having a class after Christmas vacation about this subject, however, seems you have asked I will explain today."

Draco and Professor Simpleton discussed some of the different things that the latter pulled out of his store room. For the most part Harry ignored the conversation. He's received _'the talk'_ from Aunt Petunia (Uncle Vernon had flat out _refused_ to do it after trying to explain it to Dudley) the summer after fifth year. He knew all about 'the birds, the bees, and condoms' as his aunt had stated.

Harry was busy writing up his potions homework when Malfoy dropped a tiny square package on his parchment roll and asked:

"Potter, do you know what this is, and how to use it? Professor Simpleton doesn't know." This wasn't surprising since Professor Simpleton didn't know a whole lot when it came to Muggles. Some of the stuff he taught them was either out of date or just plain wrong. Harry stared at the package, turning pinker every second.

"Hello? Earth to Harry?" this got his attention.

"I didn't give you permission to use my name," he mumbled softly then continued louder. "It's called a condom Malfoy. Guys use it to help prevent pregnancy and diseases like HIV."

"Okay. How do you use it?"

"Now that I am not explaining!" Harry said with embarrassment. He gathered up his things and left the room.


	2. Confessions

**Part 2: Confessions**

It was Monday morning and Harry had been thinking about Muggle studies all weekend. How could he explain to the person he had a crush on how to use a condom? Malfoy probably hated him for the way he acted. He must have thought that Harry was stupid or an idiot for reacting the way he did.

He pushed his scrambled eggs around his plate a few times before giving up on eating. Saying a quick good-bye to Ron and Hermione he left and slowly made his way to the Muggle studies class room on the sixth floor.

"Harry! Wait up," Hermione called out as she bustled up behind him. "I'll walk you to class."

"You don't have to do that 'Mione."

"Yes I do. I have something I want to talk to you about," they started walking again.

"Okay. What is it?"

"I'm not really sure how to ask this but," here she paused; Harry nodded trying to encourage her to continue. "Um, did something happen between you and Malfoy in class on Friday?"

"When doesn't something happen? It's Malfoy for heaven's sake."

"Well yes but… It's just that normally you are really happy after class, at least until we run into Malfoy again, but you've been acting weird since lunch on Friday. I know you have been getting along with him even if it's only in class but maybe I was wrong." Hermione looked worried.

This made Harry cave. He realized he had to tell someone and Hermione was the best person to tell. He gently grabbed her arm and pulled her into an empty classroom.

"Can I tell you something?"

"Of course, Harry. You know you can tell me anything"

Harry sat on a desk near the door, staring down at his hands.

"Harry what's wrong? You've have been acting bizarre since we got back here. Well actually since the welcoming ceremony. This has to do with Malfoy, doesn't it?"

"Draco." Harry corrected her so softly she wasn't sure she'd heard him right.

"Draco? Since when did you start calling him that?"

"Since… Since I realized I was in love with him."

"WHAT! OMG Harry! ARE YOU CRAZY?" Hermione stopped when she say tears in his eyes.

"I thought you might understand. I guess I was wrong. Please don't tell Ron." He got up and started towards the door. Hermione reached out and laid her hand on is shoulder.

"Harry, I'm sorry. It just surprised me. I didn't know you were gay. I think that surprised me more then you loving Mal… I mean, Draco."

"I'm not sure I am Hermione. Draco's the only guy I have ever had feelings for."

"Okay. Let's forget that for now. What happened on Friday?"

"Well…" Harry sat back down on the desk. "Draco asked Professor Simpleton what Muggles used to prevent pregnancy and stuff. That wasn't the worst part though. Simpleton didn't know what a condom was so Draco asked me if I did. I told him easily enough although it was embarrassing but when he asked how to use it. I was so shocked I snapped at him. It's the first time I've been mean to him in class me probably hates me more then before.' Harry pulled his legs up and rested his forehead on his knees.

"Oh Harry." Hermione said in her motherly tone, placing her hands on his arms. "I'm positive Draco doesn't hate you."

"How can you be?" He mumbled into his lap.

"Because he keeps shooting you worried looks at meals and he hasn't said a single thing to us all weekend. I think he thinks you are mad at him."

"You really think that's all it is?"

"Yes. You will see everything is fine. Let's get you to class you are already late."


	3. Return Muggle Studdies

**Part 3: Return to Muggle studies**

Harry quietly stepped into his classroom. His head down. Draco and Professor Simpleton were talking at the front of the room. They turned as the door clicked shut.

"Mr. Potter, you're late?"

"Yes sir, I'm sorry. I will accept any punishment you feel is necessary."

"No, no. this is your first time. I was just worried about you leaving so suddenly on Friday."

Harry sat at his desk.

"I wasn't feeling well." He lied.

"Are you alright?" Draco asked.

"Yea," Harry blushed. "I needed to speak to Hermione about something."

"Is Granger having problems with The Weasel again?" Harry had been avoiding Malfoy's eyes until now. His head shot up and he stared at Draco. "What? I thought they were going out."

"No…" Harry shook his head. "Well yes they are but you just said Granger not…" Harry couldn't bring himself to say mudblood.

"Oh… well… I…" Draco sputtered. "I didn't want detention that's all." Harry could tell he was lying and smiled. Maybe Muggle Studies was a good thing for Malfoy. Seeing Harry smile made Draco blush and turn away. "Professor Simpleton you said when Harry got here you were going to give us an assignment for Christmas vacation." Draco's use of his first name didn't go unnoticed by either of the other occupants of the room.

The professor smiled, looked at Harry then back to Draco. "You are quite right my boy. Now you both are staying at Hogwarts correct?"

Harry stared at Draco. He never stayed for Christmas. Draco glanced at Harry out of the corner of his eye, and then answered.

"Yes."

"And you, Mr. Potter? "

"I am, too."

"Good, good!" I have an assignment that requires research and" he paused turning to Draco. I'm sure it's best preformed here at school given your family Mr. Malfoy."

"Yes, as I have told you Professor, my father is unaware of my presence in this class."

"Yes, well. I want you to find a way to make a light without using magic. You should have a 2 ft essay on the different ways and I would like to find a way to light this," He held up a light bulb. "Using these other items," he finished waving his hand at the contents on the desk in front of him.

Harry smirked this was going to be too easy. Professor Simpleton wanted them to make a potato light. He'd make one the year before coming to Hogwarts.

"Are we supposed to each do the paper or do you want us to write it up together?" Draco asked pulling Harry back from his thoughts.

"You may hand in one parchment. No need for me to ready 2 papers that say the same thing. Now seems I have given you your assignment why don't we call it a day. I will see you after the holidays."


	4. The Closet Door Opens Unexpectantly

**WARNINGS:** a little bit of adult content here, hence the M-rating. You are warned, I will not tell you when it comes up. You can flame if you want but frankly I don't give a shit what you think if you do choose to flame then I'll gladly use them to roast my marshmallows.

Also there's some Ginny bashing just because I can and I hate the chick. Don't like then don't read.

For those of you who are going to continue reading ENJOY!

**Part 4: The Closet Door Opens un-expectantly**

Harry followed Draco out into the hallway with out a word. Once they couldn't be over heard by the Professor, Harry spoke up.

"I will do everything."

"Huh?"

"The assignment, I will do everything. You can do what you want over vacation."

"No way, it's my assignment too!"

"Don't worry. I will make sure that we get an A." Harry began walking towards the stairs to the seventh floor. Draco grabbed his arm.

"That's not it! I want to learn how to do this." Harry stared down at Draco's hand then yanked his arm away as if it had been burnt.

"Whatever." He squeaked out and dashed up the stairs.

He continued on until he was safely inside his dorm room. After locking the door, he leaned against it. Harry let out the breath he had been holding. Draco's touch had felt like fire. Not like if you stuck your hand in a flame but like when you sit by the fire in the winter, wrapped in a blanket. It felt safe and comforting, which frankly had scared Harry. He may have loved him more then he could say but Malfoy was still on Voldemort side and he was definitely not safe with him.

The touch had also sent a warm tingling sensation through out his entire body making him instantly hard. He hoped Draco hadn't notice before he's turned away. Harry knew he had to do something about the bulge in his jeans before his roommates returned from class. He moved his hand into his jeans and began to stroke himself, thinking of Draco kneeling in front of him. He continued until he came, biting his knuckles to keep from screaming the other boys name.

Harry sat there for what felt like years before he heard foot steps on the stairs. Quickly he grabbed his wand and cleaned himself with a simple spell, unlocked and opened the door as Ron was reaching for the knob.

"Hey, Harry. 'Mione and I have been looking for you."

"I got out of class early and came up here for a nap. I didn't feel well."

"Are you okay? Should we take you to the infirmary?"

"No, I'm fine now. I just needed a nap that's all. Is it time for lunch yet?"

"Yea, I'm starved. Let's get 'Mione and go."

The boys met Hermione in the common room and made their way down to the Great Hall.

Seamus and Dean where feeding each other as usual, it kind of disgusted Harry. He'd never liked having the lovey-dovey aspect of a relationship on show for the entire planet to watch. The planet already watched him enough he didn't need more attention. Hermione always said it was because he hadn't found someone special yet but Harry didn't think that would change even if he did have someone to be all lovey-dovey with.

Ginny was already there too. He was so glad that she was going back to the burrow for Christmas. She was such a clingy little bitch. She'd been trying to get him since second year and she still didn't get the point he hated her.

Normally he had to sit next to her but today Hermione pushed past him and sat with her instead of next to Ron. Shooting her a grateful look, he sat down in her usually seat by Ron.

"Hermione," Ginny whined. "Harry always sits with me."

"Well, I want to sit with my friend today. So Harry will just have to deal with it won't he." She gently explained hoping Ginny would just drop it.

But she didn't.

"No, He won't. Move NOW!"

"Its fine Gin, I haven't sat with Ron in a while either." Harry tried to assure her.

"No it's not. I want my boyfriend…"

Harry couldn't take her crap anymore.

"GIVE IT A REST!" Harry screamed. The great all went silent waiting, watching the 'lovers' spat. "I am not your fucking boyfriend and I never will be." Harry was getting more and more worked up by the second. This was going to end, today!

"Why? Why won't you just admit you like me and…"

"Because I don't like you Ginny, you are a spoiled little Brat and I hate you."

"Harry! Ron Defend me!"

"Why? He's right." Ron said never looked away from his plate and continuing to eat.

"Harry, I don't understand. Why can't we be together? I think that you aren't feeling well."

He'd had enough, standing her stared down at her.

"Because I don't like you, hell, I don't even like girls! There! Are you happy? The reason we will never, and I repeat NEVER, be together is because I AM GAY YOU STUPID BITCH!"

Harry wanted to know how Draco had reacted to his confession, but he didn't dare to look at him, afraid he would only see disgust. Hermione grinned and Ron just stared blankly, like always, slack-jawed after him, as did more of the rest of the room.


	5. More Confessions

_A/n: This beginning is a section I inserted after writing it because of one my readers (Torment the prophecy) wanted to know what Ginny's reaction was. Although, I wasn't going to do any more about her, just drop her cold, the thought of more Ginny bashing excited me so I added it. If you don't like Ginny bashing then skip to the next line. Those of you who do enjoy._

**Part 5: More Confessions**

_A/n2: This is taking place in an empty classroom after lunch._

"What is he thinking? How can he joke about something like that especially in front of the whole school!?" Ginny shrieked in her annoying girly-voice (yea you all know the one).

"Ginny dear," Hermione cooed to calm the hysterical girl. "He wasn't joking."

"What are you saying?"

"She's saying that Harry is gay so cry a river, build a bridge, and get the fuck over it you goddamned baby!" Ron snapped at his younger sibling, who just screamed and carried on louder.

"Ron, you are not helping." Hermione warned

"Whatever," he grumbled and plopped down one of the desks.

"Ron. How can you be okay with this? He's your best friend."

"Exactly, he's my best friend and I will support him no matter who he likes, whether that's a girl, boy, you, or hell even Malfoy, because he is my best friend! If you truly cared for him you would too."

Hermione smiled, wondering if Ron would back that up if he knew Harry really did like Draco.

"Well, I'm never going to be okay with it! I'm going to make his life a living hell just like he made mine." Ginny screamed and stormed out of the room.

"My god your sister is a bitch!"

"Yeah, tell me about it, and I have to live with her. We should get to class. I'll talk to Harry after dinner. Don't look at me like that. I'm not as stupid as I look or act sometimes, I know he already told you about it because you weren't even shocked by his confession and I know that the reason he told you and not me is because he was afraid about how I would react. You don't need to talk to him but I do."

"Sorry, Ron."

"Don't be. It's not your fault he went to you. It's mine because I can react badly sometimes. Let's get to class."

Harry was sitting on his bed, curtains drawn closed making it even darker then it already was, when he heard the door open and close.

"Harry? Are you in here?"

"Yeah."

He poked his head into the curtains.

"Can we talk? Or are you too tired?"

"We can talk. Sit." Harry motioned to his bed.

Ron pulled the drapes open, letting some of the light from the fire in, and sat on the foot of Harry's bed. They sat in silence for a while not knowing what to say to the other. Finally Ron spoke.

"Why didn't you tell me? I could have keep Ginny away from you."

"I wasn't really positive until she stared in at lunch. I'm sorry I should have at least told you I thought that's why I didn't have any feelings for her.

"It's okay. Even if you didn't know why you should have told me you didn't have feelings for her so that 'Mione and I could keep her away from you."

"I know I should have. How bad did she react?"

"She flipped out but Hermione calmed her down a bit. She say's she going to make your life a living hell. And I believe her."

"Yea I know she will hopefully she'll get over it after Christmas."

"She's the reason you wanted to stay here instead of going to the burrow, isn't she?

"Yea."

"I could talk to Mom and get her to let me stay here if you want."

"No, it's okay Ron. I have Muggle Studies work that will probably take me most of vacation. Malfoy's suppose to be helping me and you know how likely that will be. It wouldn't be any fun. Maybe I'll talk to Dumbledore about flooing to the burrow for Christmas if I'm not still swamped with work." It wasn't a total lie, but he wasn't about the tell Ron that he'd told Draco he'd do it all. Harry knew Ron would ask why and even thought Ron was okay with him possibly being gay it wouldn't be okay with him liking Malfoy.

"Alright. Well I'm off to bed it's been a long day you should get to bed too."

(2 days later)

Ginny had been a pain since Harry's confession. Every time she saw his she would say something like: "Get away from me, I don't want your fag germs." Or "Move it Princess." Or "So, is your favorite color pink Harry?" or "Have you ordered your wings yet?" or "No wonder you like to fly." And a few more that he really wished he could forget. It didn't help that most of the Slytherin house was doing the same thing.

Harry was actually getting sick of her little 'fairy/princess' remarks, however, he did like the fact that Draco didn't seem to be joining the other Slytherins, though Harry wasn't sure what he said when he wasn't around. He was relieved that he wasn't going to the burrow this year and that every Slytherin except Draco would also be leaving.

He'd talked to Ron and Hermione and they all decided that it wouldn't be a good idea for him to come even for Christmas. They hoped sometime away from him would give Ginny a chance to think about it and calm down.

Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck. She didn't like the thought of leaving him alone over Christmas. She's tried to talk him into letting her stay but he wouldn't hear of it.

Ginny saw them embrace and hurried over, calling out as she did.

"Hermione, get away from him. You might catch something." Hermione grinned and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"I already have."

"WHAT?" Hermione smiled

"I like guys, which means I caught Harry's germs already. Wait! Maybe I gave him the germ I liked boys before he did." Ron, Harry, and Hermione started laughing uncontrollably while Ginny just huffed and stormed off yet again.

"Thanks 'Mione."

"No problem Harry. Just ignore her. We will see you after the break."

"Yeah mate, just think about it almost 3 whole weeks with out Malfoy or any other Slytherin around."

Harry was preparing to tell Ron that Draco was staying when he walked up and answered for him.

"Actually, _Weasley_, I decided to stay for the holiday." Hermione notice instantly that Draco hadn't called Ron, Weasel. She stared at him, eyes wide as he continued to brag. "My Mother is going to Paris…" he noticed Hermione staring. "Granger what are you gawking at?" this made Harry join in on the 'gawking' as Draco put it. Ron who was annoyed simple by Malfoy's presences didn't catch the change in the way he was addressing them.

"Get the fuck out of here Malfoy," Ron snapped.

"Yes, would you please leave Draco?" Harry asked. The use of his given name made his cheeks flush, and that in turn made Hermione smile knowingly between the two boys.

"Happy Christmas, Draco," Hermione called after him.

"Yeah, whatever Granger." Malfoy said with a wave of his hand over his shoulder. He didn't mention her using his name.

" 'Mione why would you wish that git a Happy Christmas? And why didn't you cal him Malfoy?"

"Because everyone deserves one, even Draco, and I called him that because it's his name. Let's just forget about it the carriages are here."

Harry quietly worked on the 'light' essay, as he was now referring to the horrible assignment. It had only been three days since Ron and Hermione left and he still had three days till Christmas on Saturday and he had another week and a half before they returned. Needless to say he was really lonely and would be that way for some time. (1)

He still didn't know what he wanted to get Malfoy even if he had to give it to him anonymously he wanted to get him something for Christmas but he didn't know what. Harry figured he'd have to think about what to give him but right now he just wanted to get his homework over and done with. He was starting to regret not letting Hermione stay. At least if she'd stayed he would have had his homework done by now.

Currently he was in the back corner of the library with six or seven large tomes spread out on the table in front of him.

He could feel someone watching him and had a good idea of who that someone was. Carefully he pulled out the Marauder's Map. Laying it open on his lap he softly said, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good," hoping the spy wouldn't hear him. The map sprung to life. Harry glanced at the library were his name popped up and smiled. He's been right; Draco was the one spying on him.

"Mischief Managed," he whispered, tapping the map, before calling out to Draco. "I know you are there Malfoy. Stop hiding."

"Malfoy's don't hide." He stated as he stepped out of the shadows. "How did you know I was there?"

"No, you just like standing in the shadows while you watch someone." Harry said sarcastically, carefully avoiding Draco's question, he continued a little more friendly. "What is it you would like?"

"Well, I want to help you do the assignment."

"Why? I told you I would do it. Don't Slytherins usually try and get out of doing work unless they have to?"

"If you must know I like learning about the Muggle things."

"Now that, I don't believe."

"Believe what you want Potter but it's the truth," Draco said. Sitting down he grabbed the closest book and started reading. He picked up a quill and began tapping it lightly on the top of the book.

Harry didn't want Draco to leave but he wasn't sure he wanted to stay either. So he watched him for a few more seconds before going back to the notes.

After a while, Harry gave up trying to concentrate on the book he was taking notes from. Malfoy was now taping the quill, rather noisily, on the table as he read the book.

"Why are you doing that?"

"It tells me concentrate."

"Well, it's distracting me."

"Oh, sorry." Draco tossed the pen on the table and put his hand in his lap, as he continued to read.

The action startled Harry. He'd half expected Draco to snap at his with something along the lines of to bad deal with it, not apologize and stop. After a moment he decided to try and carry on a conversation with the other boy.

"Why did you stay?"

"I told you…"

"That was a lie."

"How would you know?"

"I could just tell… so why did you stay?"

"Fine you want to truth? My father told me not to return home."

"Oh? Doesn't he want to spend the last Christmas you're in school with you?"

"I doubt it."

"But why?"

"If you must know I disobeyed him."

"You? You did something your father didn't want you too? That doesn't seem likely."

"More like I didn't do something he wanted me to."

"Oh… what?"

"God you are nosy, Potter. Father told me when I left for the train that I was not to return unless I planed to take my vows over vacation."

"Vows? You mean wedding vows?" Harry's heart stuck in his throat. Draco caught the disappointment in Harry's voice and wondered why he's be upset about Draco possible getting married. He figured Harry probably just felt sorry for his potential wife.

"No," Draco smiled. God did Harry love that smile and he was glad that Draco wasn't getting married, at least not right now. "Death Eater vows to You-Know-Who."

"Oh…Wait you don't want to…"

"No Potter, contrary to what the entire school thinks I do not wish to _serve_ the Dark Lord," Draco shrugged. "I also don't want that ugly tattoo marring my beautifully perfect skin."

Harry laughed.

"You're right. I'm glad to hear you are on our side."

"I never said that," Harry stopped laughing.

"But…"

"I still don't like the fact that we are made to hide from the Muggles."

"Oh." Harry went back to his notes.

"Besides, you may be a trusting git but the rest of the Wizarding world is not. I am still my father's son even if I don't carry the dark mark. No one will ever believe I am on your side."

"I would." Harry whispered.

"Hence you are a trusting get."

Harry blushed; he hadn't realized that he'd said it loud enough for Draco to hear him. They slid into silence again until Draco asked quietly.

"Harry? Are you really gay or was that just to get the female Weasel off your back?"

"The truth?"

"No I want a lie… of course I want the truth," Draco smirked.

"I'm not sure. I only like one guy but I've never really check out girls before and I don't think I ever will, but you're right it got her off my back, well sort of."

"That would kinda indicate you were gay."

"Why did you ask?"

"Just making conversation," he shrugged. Harry saw his cheeks had a slight tinge to them, and thought it must be the lighting in the library.

He sat and watched Draco read the book. After a few moments he realized it was now or never. No one was around. They were in a dark quiet place. He picked up his things and packed them into his bag, then rounded the table toward Draco, coming to stand beside his chair.

Draco looked up to tell him he was blocking the little light there was back here when Harry made his move. He placed his hands on either side of Draco's pale face. Leaning down, he gently brushed his lips with his own.

Pulling away he saw Draco's expression. Many emotions were flying through his eyes all at once but the only one Harry cared about was the one that looked like anger.

"I'm sorry, so sorry. I shouldn't have…" Harry trailed off, quickly he fled back to the Gryffindor tower.

Back in the tower, Harry grabbed his winter cloak and broom. He needed to fly. His heart was shattered. Draco didn't like him that way. Bloody hell he probably like girls. He made his way to the Quidditch pitch. He had to fly. He had to think.

_a/n: (1) the time line may seemed messed up but it's not I'm thinking that Christmas is on Saturday the twenty-fifth and the students left the Sunday before (the nineteenth) which makes their last day of classes on Friday the seventeenth (when everything with Ginny and Draco happened) and they won't be back until Monday the fourth. I hope this makes sense, if it doesn't then PM me and I'll try to explain it a little better._

_Also incase everyone was wondering Harry hid in his room after lunch and Ron and Hermione just told the teachers he wasn't feeling well_


	6. Dinner with the Dark Lord

_A/n: reminder that HBP and DH never happened because they suck so Dumbledore and Snape are both still alive._

**Part 6: Dinner with the Dark Lord **_(the credit for naming this chapter goes to my good friend Torment Of Prophecy)_

Draco watched out a window in the astronomy tower as Harry took off from the ground.

He couldn't believe Harry had just kissed him. Harry Potter had just kissed him, Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy's son, the son of a death eater. Then he'd apologized and took off! Draco wanted to grab him and kiss him back but the look in Harry's eyes had stopped him cold. He'd looked as if his heart was breaking.

Harry said he liked only one guy. He may have kissed Draco but he probably thought of the other guy and realized to late what he'd done. Draco hated himself for asking him if he was really gay but he'd needed to know. He'd had to know.

When Harry had confessed to the entire Great hall, Draco had barely been able to contain himself. He'd been so happy at the thought that he might at least have a chance with Harry he's almost jumped up and did a jig on the table. Well not really, that would have been the most improper thing a Malfoy could do, but he felt as if he could have.

The silver haired boy loved to watch Harry fly. That's one of the reasons he could never find the bloody snitch first. He would only notice it after Harry was zooming from his sight after the little gold ball.

Draco loved to fly but he hated Quidditch. He wanted nothing more then to grab his broom and join Harry over the pitch, but he didn't dare. Not after what happened.

He remembered the first time he started to like Harry though he didn't realize that's what it was right away.

**FLASHBACK**

_It was the last day of sixth year and Draco, Crabbe and Goyle were waiting in the Entrance Hall for the carriages that would take them back to the Hogwarts Express. Draco thought it was stupid that he couldn't just walk to Hogsmeade and apparate home. The idiot of a headmaster didn't think it was safe for the students to do that._

"_Uh… Draco, there's Potter." Goyle grunted._

"_He, Weasel, and Mudblood look like they got beat up again." Crabbe pointed out_

"_You two are morons. Of course they look beat up. Potter had another encounter with You-Know-Who again."_

"_Really when?" Goyle asked, Malfoy just rolled his eyes and wondered why he kept these two buffoons around._

"_Shut up. Let's go make their lives a living hell."_

"_Okay Draco."_

_He made his way his way through the crowed towards the famous trio. As they approached he could make out part of their conversation._

"_Harry, are you really going to take Muggle studies?"_

"_Yeah 'Mione why."_

"_well, you grew up with Muggles I assumed you wouldn't need to that's all."_

"_I don't have to but it will look good when I apply as an Auror. Besides, it will be an easy class to contrast Advanced Potions with Snape."_

"_At least that's one class you know you'll be free of Malfoy," Ron laughed then spotted Draco. "Well, speak of the devil."_

_Harry turned, "What do you want? Didn't your father do enough to me already?"_

_This was the first time Malfoy had seen him since he's helped his father lure him to You-Know-Who. He had a black eye, split lip that looked as if it was infected, and a deep gash down is left cheek and Draco could have sworn went right through his cheek. Malfoy felt his chest tighten and the oddest urge to kill who ever would do this to Harry, then he realized that he'd practically done it himself._

"_Malfoy? What do you want? Just come to stare at your father's and Voldemort handiwork?" _

_Draco cringed at the use of the Dark Lord's name. "To bad he didn't kill you and the mudblood."_

_Ron made to lunge at Malfoy but Harry stopped him with his are. "He isn't worth it Ron. Don't worry Malfoy. I'll kill the son of a bitch and then I'll be after dear old daddy, who you can visit in Azkaban, Oh wait, maybe you two can just share a cell instead."_

_Before he could retaliate Harry walked away pulling Ron with him._

_Soon the carriages arrived. Draco didn't say a word to anyone the rest of the ride to King's Crossing. He couldn't believe that what Harry had said. The words 'he isn't worth it' kept bouncing around his head. He never thought that those four words from Harry would hurt more then anything he could ever remember._

_When they arrived at the station he simply collected his trunk and left the train to look for his father. Although, Lucius had told his son he would pick him up, Draco highly doubted he would actually show. His father informed him every year he would pick him up at the station but every year it was a house elf that came for him. _

_Now that he could legally apparate he doubted his father would even waste the trouble of sending a house elf. Draco was just about to apparate home when a hand gripped his shoulder tightly. He knew that touch anywhere._

"_Draco, so good to see you son."_

"_F-father. You're here. You made it."_

"_Of course I did, You doubted me?"_

"_N-no, of c-course not Father."_

"_Let us leave this place."_

_Draco felt the pull of a side-a-long apparate. King's crossing disappeared before his eyes. And the ground fell away from his feet. A second later they were standing in front of the Malfoy mansion. The mansion was protected like Hogwarts so no one could show up un-expectantly. _

_Lucius summoned one of the house elves, her name was Netty if Draco recalled correctly._

"_Take Draco's school things to his room."_

"_Yes sir," Netty and his trunk disappeared with a pop._

"_Son you should go rest before dinner. We will have guests."_

"_Yes, sir," Draco replied._

_There was no sense in arguing with his father or asking who the guests were because if his father had wanted him to know he would have told him. _

_He needed some time to think anyway. Goyle and Crabbe never left him alone on the train and he needed to sort out what he was feeling and his thoughts on Harry Potter._

_Four hours and a very cold shower later and he still couldn't get Potter's face out of his head. He stood in the bath room in front of the mirror watching his reflection as thoughts ran through his head. _

What is going on? Why can't I stop thinking about Harry? Why do I feel like murdering the ones who gave Harry those wounds? When did I start thinking of him as Harry and not Potter? My god I am so confused.

_Draco's thoughts were disturbed by Netty popping in. _

"_Master Draco, Sir. Master Lucius has sent me to tell you dinner is in ten minutes and you should be down in five, sir."_

_Draco turned to look at Netty and said something he thought he could never say to anyone, other than his mother let alone some filthy house elf._

"_Thank you, Netty."_

"_Y-Your W-w-wel-come, Master Draco," with another pop Netty was gone._

_Draco hoped Netty wouldn't say anything to his father about how he'd been nice to her. Shaking his head, he decided to worry about that later. He had other things to worry about, like getting down to the dinning room before his father got mad. Quickly he dressed and went down stairs._

_He'd completely forgotten about the guests his father had mentioned until he walked into the dinning room. Their guests were none other then his godfather, Snape and You-Know-Who. Draco froze just inside the door way. It took every ounce of his will power not to pull out his wand and send a killing curse towards the Dark wizard. Only two things stopped him, the thought of Harry, and Snape._

_Snape's Olccumency (1) picked up on Draco's thoughts. Quickly he rose while simultaneously shielding Draco. _

"_Dragon," (2) Snape pulled him into a hug, whispering into his ear. "Guard those thoughts well; you are lucky I sensed them first," he raised his voice so everyone could hear him. "Are you glad to be home and away from Hogwarts, Dragon?"_

"_Of course, I hate that school," He sent his godfather a grateful and questioning look. He wondered which one of his thoughts Snape had picked up._

_Draco spent the rest of the night listening to them talk about the war and other Deatheater matters. Glancing at the clock it showed 9:30. It had been a long day and he felt he'd graced them with his presence for long enough._

"_Father, may I be excused?" he waited for Lucius to acknowledge him. He knew better then to repeat himself or just leave before being given permission. It seemed like hours before his father spoke to him, though it must have only been seconds._

"_Yes, go say good night to your mother, and then get to bed."_

"_Yes, sir. Good-night my lord," Draco forced himself to bow as expected. "Professor Snape, Father."_

"_Good-night, sssssson," Voldemort hissed out, making Draco's skin crawl._

"_Night Dragon."_

_Draco left quickly to find his mother. More than likely she was in the library, she loved to be in there with all the books and it also helped that his father would rarely step foot into that particular room. As he had expected he found her sitting in a large stuffed arm chair in front of a billowing fire._

"_Mother, I am going to bed."_

_Narcissa looked up from her book at the sound of her son's voice. Being a mother she could instantly tell something was bothering him._

"_Darling, is everything alright?"_

"_It's nothing."_

"_Now don't say that. I know something is on your mind."_

"_Well, okay."_

_Draco sat at her feet on the rug, the fire warming his back. He laid his head on her lap like he used to as a child. Narcissa started to smooth his blonde hair back away from his face._

"_It's okay, Draco. You can tell me anything."_

"_I'm not really sure where to begin."_

_Narcissa smiled down at her son. "The best place to start is usually at the beginning."_

_Taking a deep breath Draco just dove right in._

"_There is this person at school, please don't ask who it is."_

"_Of course, I promise not to say anything until you are finished."_

"_Thank you. Anyway this person and I have never gotten along. We constantly argue and fight. When we were waiting to come home today, I walked up to this person to pick on them. But when they turned around I noticed their face." Narcissa watched her son stare a head of him lost in thought as he spoke. She knew he must be picturing this person's face. Suddenly he shook his head as if to dislodge the image and continued._

"_He had a black eye," Draco's change in pronoun use didn't go unnoticed. "He also had a split lip and a gash on his cheek. I don't know why but right at that moment I felt like killing the people who did that to him. I couldn't stop thinking about him all the way back to the station or all afternoon. Then, when I found out who father's guests where I wanted to scream. I had the two people who hurt him with in my sights and couldn't do a thing about it. I just don't understand. Why am I having these feelings? These thoughts? What should I do?"_

"_First, try not to go around trying to kill your Father or the Dark Lord. I don't want to lose me only son."_

"_How?" Draco's head snapped up for him mother's lap, his worried and confused eyes meeting her calm and comforting ones._

"_The looks you gave them at dinner from under your bangs, which by the way need to be cut."_

"_Ahhhhhhh…MOOOOOOOM."_

"_Sorry, sorry not the time." She chuckled. "Second, I suggest you follow your heart. Third, I will always love you no matter who you care for, whether it is a girl…" the older woman leaned down and wrapped her tiny, pale arms around her son's strong, muscular shoulders and continued to whisper in her ear, "or a boy. Even if that boy happens to be Harry Potter." Pulling away she held him at arms length and spoke again. "Now, it's late so off to bed with you."_

_Draco smiled. "Thank you, Mother. Good-night." _

_He stood quickly and headed towards his room, trying hard not to let the tears in his eyes spill over and down his cheeks. He knew his mother would never say anything to his father. He was glad he could talk to her about this._

_Inside his room he took deep breaths to get control of his emotions. He noticed Netty had already set out his pyjamas. He pulled his shirt over his head and yanked both his jeans and boxers off at the same time, then, pulled his bottoms on leaving the shirt at the end of his bed. He never wore it though Netty always took one out for him. He climbed under the covers and was soon fast asleep, dreaming about how beautiful Harry was._

**END FLASH BACK**

_(1) _or is that Legimens? That always confused me a little

(2) I got that nickname from a fic I read a while back and thought it was cute


	7. Enter Uncle Sev

A/n: thank you to anyone that noticed when i updated that chapters 7 and 9 where messed up when i updated everything

Part 7: Enter Uncle Sev

The rest of Draco's summer had been dreadful. His father tried a number of times to get him to take the vows to become a death eater but he kept telling him he needed more time. He still hadn't when September had arrived. That's when Lucius informed him to not return home at Christmas if he didn't plan on taking the vows.

Back at school he'd gone to Dumbledore and asked if he could be put in Muggles Studies. He'd agree right away with out asking too many questions and rearranged Draco's schedule so that he could take it.

Watching Harry zoom around the goal post, Draco didn't here the approach of foot steps.

"What are you doing up here Dragon?" Snape asked loudly, making Draco jump and whirl around.

"Huh? Um, nothing… just…um…"

"Watching Potter fly around are we?"

"Ah…"

"Your Mother asked me to keep an eye on you. Said you were defying your father because of someone at school. That someone wouldn't happen to be Potter would it?" Snape joked. "You had best have a very good reason for refusing to take the vows."

"What would you care? If I take them doesn't that mean you might not be the Dark Lord's favourite anymore?"

"I care. I don't want you taking them but you may be safer if you do." They stared at one another for what seemed like an eternity before Draco decided to tell his godfather the truth. He'd figure it out sooner or later anyway.

"No it would not be better. I have a very good reason for not wanted that wizard in my head. It wouldn't be good for him to find out I am in love with the enemy."

"In love with…? You don't mean…? You really are watching him?" Snape's jaw dropped, his eyes popped open, and Draco nodded shyly. "Oh God Draco. No wonder you kept brushing your father off. If the Dark Lord found out about that he would use it against you and Potter. Why didn't you tell someone?"

"I did. Mother and you just now. Who the hell else could I tell with out it getting back to my father? You aren't going to tell him are you?" Draco finished with fear in his voice.

"No. As I said, I don't want anything happening to you," glancing out the window at Harry, he continued. "Have you told Potter? Is that why he's out there?"

"No, I haven't but I am the reason he's out there… I think."

"Huh? You are or you aren't it can't be both."

Twenty minutes and along explanation later, Snape sat in silence contemplating what Draco had said.

"You… you kissed him? Eww! I didn't need that little detail."

"You kinda needed it to understand why he's out there. Besides, weren't you listening? Harry kissed me, and it wasn't like we were swapping spit or anything."

"I didn't need that visual image thank you. What if he hurts you Dragon?"

Draco sighed this is what he was afraid of, "He's not James."

"It has nothing to do with that. I just don't want you to get hurt that's all."

"I'll be fine. But you have to help me what should I do?"

"That's obvious, ask him."

"NO! I can't."

"Can't? Or won't?"

"We have been trying to expel each other for six years. What am I suppose to do. Walk up to him and say something like: 'Hey Harry. I just wondered if you kissed me because I'm the boy you like or what?'"

"That's a good start."

"OMG I can't, that would be WAY too embarrassing."

"Would you like me to ask him as a concerned godfather?"

"Would you really?"

"Yes"

"Would you be nice about it and not try to scare the crap out of him?"

"I will try."

"Yes please!" Snape laughed, sometimes Draco still acted like an eleven year old.

"Fine I'll ask him to night in detention."

"He has detention?"

"Yes, courtesy of his big mouth in Potions." Snape's eye twitched, making Draco smirk. It must have been the day he'd missed because of the Neville's charm backfiring in charms. He knew it had to be good to get Sev that riled up, but he didn't dare asked what Harry had said. Maybe he could get it out of Harry.

"Thanks Uncle Sev."

"Of Course Dragon."


	8. Waiting

Part 8: Waiting

Part 8: Waiting

Draco sat at the Slytherin table. Dinner was almost over and Harry still hadn't appeared. He was worried that some thing had happened to him, like Sev cursing him into a bloody pulp.

Snape had made him leave the astronomy tower when they were finished speaking, but he wondered if he should have left Sev on his own.

The great hall doors opened disturbing his thoughts. Mad-eye Moody walked in closely followed by Harry.

That's right. Draco thought. He has those lessons with the Auror.

He sighed in relief. He knew Snape would never go any where near the old Auror unless he had to.

Harry sat at the Gryffindor table with moody. Draco shivered, it may not have been him personally who transfigured him into a ferret but the man still gave him the heebie-jeebies.

After dinner all Draco could do was wait. Uncle Sev said he would visit after Harry's 9 p.m. detention. It was only 8 p.m. He decided to take a shower while he waited. Maybe he could get Harry out of his thoughts if he took an ice cold one.


	9. Detention

Part 9: Detention

Harry was beginning to wonder if Snape liked having him around with as many detentions as he got. Then again he did kinda deserve this detention. Snape had been late to class and Harry had said: 'Well professor you're later than the girls, maybe Neville's Bogart wasn't that far off after all.' Needless to say he'd gotten detention for a month, including over the holidays.

Harry came to a stop at Snape's office door. After knocking twice he was told to come in.

"Ah… Mr. Potter, you're late."

"I'm sorry sir. I'll just start sorting the detention cards again."

"Actually Potter, I have something I want to discus with you. Come sit your scrawny ass down." He motioned to chair in front of his desk.

"Excuse me sir?"

"Sit down, Potter," Harry sat. "I would like to know why you kissed my godson."

"Huh? I… I do… don't know what you are…"

"Don't fuck with me Potter. I'm speaking as his Uncle Sev not your Professor Snape. Why the bloody hell did you kiss Dragon?"

"Dragon? Who's…?"

"It's my nickname for Draco. Stop skirting the subject."

"Oh… that's cute," Harry mumbled.

"Excuse me?"

"Ah! Nothing."

"Look Potter. Dragon's having a hard enough time right now. He doesn't need you confusing him."

"That's not what I was doing. I wanted…" Harry started, and then stopped.

"What? You wanted what?"

"I wanted to know if he likes me too."

"Too? You mean you…"

"Yea, okay. I like Draco, a lot in fact, but I realized he doesn't feel the same way. Just… just tell him it was a mistake or a joke or something. I'll keep doing detentions or whatever if you want me to make it up to him."

"Why would I do that? All he was worried about was you freaking out because he wasn't the one guy you liked. And you'd kissed him instead."

"You mean he…"

"Yes." Harry smiled and looked as if he was going to cry or jump for joy, screaming yippee, or both.

"Parseltongue."

"Huh?"

"It's the password for the Slytherin common room. I'm assuming you know where the entrance is having snuck in there at least once that I now of."

"Yes, I know where it is but why Professor?"

"Just thought you would like to tell Dragon yourself, that's all." Snape got up. "Your detention is complete. I don't want to see you again until January, and you had better have your potions assignment done." With that Snape walked into his private lab and slammed the door closed behind him.


	10. Slytherin Common Room

Part 10: Slytherin Common Room

_Dedication: I would like to dedicate this chapter to my friends Krissy, and Robbie, and a friend of his named Conor. Hopefully one day this scene won't be just fiction._

HPDMHPDMHPDM

Part 10: Slytherin Common Room

Harry stood in front of the entrance to the Slytherin Common Rooms, debating with himself, when the portrait spoke up. (1)

"You going to tell me the password or do I gotta go get Draco?"

"Ah… Parseltongue."

"It's about time."

"Sorry."

"Just get in so I can close up."

Harry walked past the portrait into the common room. Draco was no where in sight.

"You are Gryffindor. What are you doing here?" a portrait of Salazar Slytherin asked.

"To see Draco, Snape gave me the password."

"Professor Snape. He and I will have to have a word."

"Before you go could you tell me where Draco's dorm room is?"

"I suppose. It's upstairs to your left. His name is next to the door."

"Thank you, sir."

Harry found it easily enough. Draco's name was engraved in green on a silver plaque mounted by a large mahogany door. It was very curvy writing and kind of reminded Harry of a snake

"Very fitting of a Slytherin," he thought as he prepared to knock on the door. Harry could hear noises from with in and paused. Well at least he knew Draco was here. He leaned closer, listening carefully.

"Idiot, you're a stupid idiot! You should have known Harry wouldn't have any feelings but hatred for you after six years of harassing him. That's why Sev hasn't showed up yet."

Harry smiled and pushed the door open without knocking as Draco's fist contacted with his mirror. Glass flew everywhere. Draco's knuckles started gushing blood everywhere.

"Draco!" Harry screamed, making Malfoy jump and spin around.

"Har…Harry?" he stammered, tears running down his face. Harry grabbed a green and silver towel off the foot of his bed, quickly wrapping it around Draco's fist as he pushed him onto the bed. Harry pulled his wand out, repaired the mirror, cleaned up the blood and then returned his attention to Draco's still trembling body. Pulling the towel off as he sat in front of the blond and made sure there was no glass left in Draco's wounds before he healed them and cleaned the towel. Not until he had completed all this did he say a word to Malfoy.

"What the bloody hell was that about?" running his hands up over Draco's arm. "did you get cut any place else?" he continued his inspection of Draco's shoulder, neck, and chest before looking up at him. "Hello? Are you okay? You're trembling. What's wrong?" it wasn't until Harry took a good look at him that he realized Draco's hair was wet.

His eyes travelled down to his hands that were still resting on Draco's bare side and chest. He pulled his hands away. He knew Draco must have just gotten out of the shower because his hair glistened and all he wore was a pair of green boxers with silver snakes on them. Harry stood and backed away, keeping his hands up as if to ward off any potential spell Draco might decided to fling at him.

"I'm sorry. I should go," he backed up to the door and finally turned to leave.

"Harry," his name spoken so softly by the one he had fallen in love with stopped him in his tracks. He remained quiet as Draco continued. "Why… why did you kiss me?"

"Because I… I care about you and… and…" Harry trailed off.

"And what?" Draco placed a hand on Harry's shoulder, making him flinch slightly. He didn't know Draco had moved. The hand slowly turned him around. "And what Harry?"

"And… I wanted to know what your lips felt like against mine at least once." He couldn't meet Draco's eyes, he didn't dare to but he couldn't lie to him anymore. Draco's hand slid up his shoulder over his neck and continued to caress Harry's cheek. He closed his eyes and bit his lower lip to keep from moaning but couldn't help leaning into the embrace.

Draco placed his other hand on Harry's chest to steady himself as he lifted up onto the balls of his feet. He wasn't sure when Harry had gotten taller them him but he liked knowing that he was now. He leaned forward and placed his lips gingerly on Harry's.

At first Harry didn't respond but slowly he returned the kiss, sliding one hand around to the small of Draco's back, the other up over his side and into his soft, damp, silver/blond locks. Draco moaned into Harry's mouth and pushed himself closer. Slipping the hand on Harry's face back into his unruly hair, Draco glided his tongue over Harry's bottom lip making him gasp and open slightly. Draco took this chance to slip his tongue into Harry's mouth and caress Harry's, teasing him with the slightest of contact.

Breaking the kiss Draco ran his tongue over Harry's jaw towards his ear, nibbling on the bottom of it. He continued to kiss, lick, and suck on the tender area just behind his ear. Harry sucked in his breath and Draco smirked, he'd found one of Harry's sweet spots. He knew he wanted to find more of those just to hear that noise again.

"Do you like that Harry?" Draco whispered.

"Yes, Dragon." Draco pulled back to look into Harry's eyes. "Sorry. I won't call you that if…"

"Where did you hear that?"

"Oh… um… Snape called you that when I had detention."

"He actually called me that around another student?"

"Yea he said he wasn't talking to me as my professor Snape but as your Uncle Sev." This made Draco snicker. Snape hated when he called him that but he'd told Harry his nickname for him anyway.

"Why do you want to call me that?" Draco asked.

"Because it reminds me of how strong and sexy you are." Draco blushed

"Then you can call me that when ever you wish." He continued his ministrations on Harry's ear and neck. "You know.." he said between kisses. "It's… not… really… fair… that… you… have… your… shirt… on… and… the… only… thing… I… am… wearing… are… my… boxers."

Harry grinned and lifted his arms. "That can be fixed easily enough."

Draco gripped the bottom of his shirt and gently pulled it over Harry's head tossing it to the left. He went back to kissing Harry's neck and shoulder, sliding his hands down Harry's sides stopping at the waist band of his jeans.

"Harry. If you…"

"Dragon, I know you have a lot more experience then me. I trust you. If I want you to stop I will tell you." Draco smiled, nodded, and pulled Harry towards his bed. He pushed on his chest until he sat on the bed. Draco leaned over and kissed Harry on the top of his head and gasped.

"Ha… Harry." Draco breathed.

"Yes?" he smirked.

"Do… do that again."

"Do what?" he teased.

"Harry! Please."

He giggled as he rang his tongue gently over his chest making Draco moan.

Suddenly, Draco's door opened and Snape stormed in.

"What is going on here?"

Both boys jumped and separated themselves.

"Um… Uncle Sev…"

Snape descended on Harry.

"I told you to tell him what happened, not get into his pants."

"Uncle Sev he didn't…" Snape looked back to Draco

"Shut up, Dragon," the older man turned his attention once again to Harry. "Get out now, Potter!"

Harry didn't need telling twice. He got up, grabbed his shirt and rushed out the door.

"UNCLE SEV!" Draco screamed, tears coming to his eyes.

"Dragon, what were you thinking! He might hurt you."

"HE'S NOT JAMES!" he screamed, tears running down his face that had finally been released form his eyes, Draco ran into the bathroom slamming the door.

"Dragon…"

"Shut up! Go away! I hate you!"

HPDMHPDMHPDM

(1) I don't think Slytherin has a portrait but for my story it does.


	11. Potato Lights and Unexpected Visitors

Part 11: Potato Lights and Unexpected Guests

Part 11: Potato Lights and Unexpected Guests

A young man rushed into the library and Madam Pince shushed him.

"Sorry," he whispered back, continuing on weaving his way between the tall book cases until he came to a stop at a table in the far back corner.

"I am so sorry!"

Harry looked up at the voice. He sat there smiling at Draco, watching his chest heavy as if he's run all the way there.

"It's not our fault, Dragon. You have nothing to be sorry about."

"But uncle Sev…"

"I said its okay. I understand why he's so protective." Harry set his quill down and stood reaching for Draco's hand. He gently pulled Draco towards him. "Come here… it's a good thing Snape interrupted us…"

"But…" Harry silenced him with a kiss.

"No, Dragon, its okay. If he hadn't come in we might have done something we could regret later." Harry kissed him again lightly. "You wanted to help me with out Muggle studies assignment, right."

Draco knew he couldn't speak coherently while this close to Harry so he just nodded his head. Harry pulled away and packed his bag.

"The stuff is in my common room. We can work on it there. I'm sure your portraits don't appreciate a Gryffindor in their common room."

Draco blushed, "No they don't, sorry, but aren't the Gryffindor portraits going to be angry to?"

"It should be fine let's go." Harry said slipping his hand into Draco's.

HPDMHPDMHPDM

Back in the Gryffindor tower, Harry and Draco sat at a small table working on the potato light. The fat lady had almost refused to let Draco into the dorms, stating that Harry would never want a Slytherin, let along a Malfoy in the dorm. But Harry had assured her, he was not under any spell and Draco wasn't going to do anything. They were just going to work on the assignment.

"Now, I've made one of these before so I'll just tell you what to do and you can put it together."

"Okay, where do we start?"

"Take this wire," Harry held up on of the four pieces of stiff looking string, "and wrapped it around the battery."

"What's a battery?" Harry tried not to but he couldn't help smiling.

"It's the square thing. Here, I'll show you." Harry wrapped the wire around the negative terminal. "Now you do the something with another wire on the other side." Draco did as Harry told him.

"Okay now shove the other ends of the wire into the potato," again Draco did what he was told.

"Take the light blub and twist it into this," Harry pushed what looked like an upside-down light fixture on a metal ruler with screws through each end. It also had a little white switch on it. Once Draco was done, he continued. "Now take one of the other wires and wrap it around the little knob. Do the same with the other wire."

"Okay I'm done."

"Good now stick the end of those into the potato." Harry had forgotten to switch the bulb off, so as Draco shoved the ends of the wire into the potato the light bulb started to glow making him drop the potato and let out a squeak. Harry couldn't hold in the laughter.

"Oh shut up. You could have warned me it was going to do that."

"What did you think was going to happen? I said we were making a potato light."

"Ithoughtthepotatowouldlightup." He mumbled out at record speed.

"What was that? I didn't understand."

"I thought the potato would light up," he said slower. "Okay. You said we were making a potato…light. So I assumed that we would light the potato."

Harry stopped laughing, "You know that does kinda make sense if you don't know what a light bulb is or anything. I'm sorry Dragon, I should ha…"

Draco had been staring at the light and began reaching out to it. Harry knew it would be hot already and tried to stop him but it was too late.

"Owwwwwwwwiiiiiieeeeeee," Draco screamed, tears running down his face instantly.

Harry immediately grabbed Draco's finger and stuck it in his mouth to sooth the burn. As he kneeled in front of Draco, he pulled them out and asked, "Are you okay? I should have told you it would get hot and not to touch it." Harry looked up from his position between Draco's knees on the floor. He still had a hold of his hand.

"It's okay." Draco placed a kiss on the raven haired boy's head. "You didn't know I would try and touch it." Draco brushed Harry's lips gently with his own. Draco slide his unoccupied hand into Harry's hair and pressed their lips together harder. Harry finally responded by wrapping his arm around Draco's middle and running his tongue over his bottom lip. Draco moaned and Harry took the opportunity to slide his tongue in. Draco pulled his hand away from Harry and placed it on his face in an attempt to pull him closer but as he put pressure on his burned finger he hissed and pulled away.

"Are you alright?"

"My fingers is stinging, can you heal it?"

"Ironically enough I don't know any spells to heal burns but we don't want it blister so I'll take you the hospital wing. You just sit there for a second. I'm going to pick up this stuff then we can go.

HPDMHPDMHPDM

It only took Madam Pomfrey about 3 seconds to heal Draco's fingers and send the boys on their way again. It still surprised her that they were getting along so well.

They decided to go for a short walk before lunch. On their way down to the entrance hall they ran into someone they definitely were not expecting.

"Hello, Draco," he flinched and inched closer to Harry, not bother in acknowledge the visitor. The man looked at Harry and sneered.

"Draco, why are you associating with this scum?"

At this Draco got the courage to speak up. He was no longer going to take this from him.

"How dare you say that about Harry!" he snapped. "He is not scum! He's better then you will ever be."

"How dare you speak to me that way?" The menacing man raised his hand as if to strike Draco. Harry responded quickly.

"Petrificus Totalus," his arms slammed into his sides and he keeled over backwards slamming his head into the hard floor. Harry turned to a frozen Draco. "Go get Dumbledore. It's the Griffin statue on the third floor. The pass word it Lemon Meringue Pie."

"But what…" Draco gestured to the floor.

"I'll be fine, go," Harry stood above the frozen man. He watched Harry squat down by his head. Harry could see him stiffen more, if that was even possible. "Don't worry. I'm not like you. I won't hurt someone who is in a defenceless position like you would. I just wanted to tell you something before _My Dragon_ returns with Professor Dumbledore. I will not let you hurt him anymore, if you so much as touch one hair on his head I will kill you Lucius. You can be sure of that!"

"Harry? What's going on here?" Harry stood before answering the headmaster.

"Malfoy," Harry sneered so fiercely that Draco was glad he didn't call him that anymore "was going to hit Drag… Draco. I wouldn't let that happen, so I petrified him."

"Alright, you had best leave before I reverse the spell. He is going to be extremely upset and I can't say what would happen if you were still here."

"That's fine. I'm going to the Gryffindor common room."

Harry started up the grand stair case. He wanted Draco to come with him but wanted the blond to choose to join him on his own.

"Mr. Malfoy? You are not going to stay until your father recovers?" Harry stopped at the top off the first staircase but didn't turn.

"No Professor, I wish to go with Harry if it's alright."

"Of course, I will send for you once I know why Lucius is here."

"Thank you Professor." This made Dumbledore smiled. It was the first time he'd heard those words come out of Draco's mouth and it impressed him ever further that he actually wanted to go any were with Harry Potter. Maybe putting them in Muggle Studies together wasn't such a bad idea as he first thought it would be.

HPDMHPDMHPDM

_A/n: There will not be a scene with Lucius and Dumbledore. I hate Lucius and he would end up dead before I want him to be. All you really need to know is that he was there to get Draco to go home with him but because Draco refused Dumbledore wouldn't force him. And Lucius left extremely pissed off._


	12. Christmas Presents

**Part 12: Christmas Presents**

It was Christmas Eve and Draco still hadn't figured out what to get Harry, if anything. Dumbledore announced at breakfast that anyone needing to by last minute presents could go to Hogsmeade but they must be accompanied by a teacher or staff member.

Draco had made a decision on whom to ask to help him. The only problem was getting the courage to ask said person. Draco, being a Slytherin, didn't have the Gryffindor courage the Gryffindors bragged about. He'd gotten as far as the front door and couldn't go any further.

In an instant his choice, to knock or run, was made for him. The door opened and a massive giant stood in front of him.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Hagrid glared down at the small boy. Draco quivered, he was still so small compared to him no matter how much her grew, and frankly Draco was scared of him because of it.

"I…" Draco took a deep breath and thought of Harry. He knew that Harry would appreciate him at least trying to become friendly with Hagrid. "I need your help with something, Professor Hagrid."

His jaw dropped, eyes popped, and hand went to scratch his head.

"Ah… I'll do what I can."

"Will you take me to Hogsmeade?"

"Why don't you just ask Professor Snape to do that?"

"Because I want to get Harry a Christmas present and you happen to be the only one here who can help me pick it out."

"You want to get 'Arry a present?"

"Yes."

"Then… I guess I will do what I can but be warned Malfoy if this is some kind of joke or something to hurt Harry I'll take so many points from Slytherin that they won't win the house cup for the next 20 years."

Draco stood stunned for a moment he'd never seen Hagrid like this.

"I… I promise that I just want to get Harry a present nothing more. I won't hurt him or anything and if I do I'll take points from my own house for you."

Hagrid's mouth dropped open for a second time in 10 minutes.

"Alright Malfoy, let's get going."

HPDMHPDMHPDM

**(Meanwhile)**

Harry was having a similar problem. He stood in the cold, dark dungeons, trying to find his Gryffindor courage, when someone cleared their throat behind him. Jumping slightly he turned to find a very grumpy (when isn't he grumpy) looking Snape.

"What are you doing in front of my door Potter?"

"Two things Professor, the first being to prove to you my feelings for Draco are genuine and I would never hurt him because I'm not my father."

"And how do you propose to do that Potter?"

"With this." Harry held up a small bottle of clear liquid.

"And what's that?" Snape asked although he had a good idea it was.

"The Versitaserum that we worked on in potions before break. I will voluntarily take is and you can ask me anything you wish."

"Really?" Snape asked skeptically.

"Yes."

"Then, I suggest we continue this in my private rooms… midoriiro aoiro (1)," a door behind Harry appeared next to a statue and opened up.

Once inside Severus motioned for Harry to sit down. After sitting, he took the cork out of the bottle and downed its contents. Immediately he could feel the fuzzy, cloudy feeling that went along with the truth potion.

"Well Potter how are you feeling?"

"Scared shitless," he blushed at his bluntness to the professor. At least Snape would know the potion was working.

"Why's that? You afraid I'm going to find out you are lying?"

"I'm afraid that you won't believe me even after doing this. And I'm not lying."

"Believe you about what?"

"That I love Draco with all of my heart and would never do anything to hurt or embarrass him like my father did to you."

"What about the ferret incident?"

"I never wanted that to happen! I was walking away when he was going to curse me and the fake Moody did it… yea I laughed at it but I only did because everyone expected me to. I regret that now and wish I could go back and fix it. Save him from it ever happening. Make fake-Moody stop." Harry blushed and looked at the ground. He'd never told anyone how he truly felt about fake-Moody doing that to Draco.

Snape stared at him for a while before he continued.

"You really do love him? This isn't some kind of excuse to get close to him then hurt him?"

"NO! I would never do that! Even if I didn't care for him and hated him I would never, ever do that to him. I love him, I always have. The only thing I ever hated was the way he acted because his father and everyone expected it of him and I started doing the same thing."

"Yes you did," Snape snapped.

"Look I know my father hurt you. I know you liked him and he pretended to like you. Then embarrassed you, but I won't do that to Dragon."

"How did you know that?"

"I saw the part were he was teasing you about it in front of everyone and I found some of my parents school thinks in our vault at Gringotts. There were some letters for you… don't worry I only read the first one were you told him you liked him. I didn't think it was right to read the rest once I realized what they were." Harry added after seeing Snape's horror stricken face. "I promise I will never do that to Draco."

There was a long silence before anyone spoke again. Snape rose from the chair across from Harry. He went to the book case and pick up a tiny bottle. "I believe you," he walked back to Harry with the small container. "Take this; it will negate the effects of the Versitaserum. I will try not to think of you as your father any more."

"Thank you, Professor," Harry said as he swallowed the nasty tasting liquid. It was worse then the truth potion itself.

"I believe there was another thing you wanted as well?"

"Yes, will you take me to Hogsmeade and help me pick out a Christmas present for Draco?"

"If I must."

HPDMHPDMHPDM

Draco and Hagrid stood in front of a glass counter at a jewelry shop called, Mr. Sigmund's Twinkles Galore.

"Malfoy, what is it you are looking for?" Hagrid asked.

"Well I was thinking of a chain with a pendent or something. That way if Harry wants to hide it he can."

"You've thought this trough haven't you?"

"Yes, I just need your help to pick out what the pendent should be because of him being a Gryffindor I can't give him something that would be obviously from a Slytherin that would just stand out and people would ask questions that he may not want to answer."

Hagrid shook his head, he still couldn't believe how grown up Malfoy had seems to get over the summer. They started browsing around. Hagrid stopped and called Draco over after a few minutes.

"What did you find?"

"It's a little lion."

"Oh. That's…" Draco trailed off as his eyes shifted to a pendent next to the lion. It wasn't much bigger then a wizard galleon. It reminded Draco of not only a nicer looking version of the Hungarian Horn-tailed dragon that Harry had fought back in forth year, (which almost gave Draco a heart attack when it got loose and really tried to kill Harry, though he would deny it if any one asked) but it also reminded him of what Harry called him when they were alone. It also had blue sapphires for eyes that were the same color as Draco's.

"It's what Malfoy?" Hagrid asked bringing Draco back from his thoughts.

"I think that dragon is perfect."

"Why not get the lion to represent Gryffindor?"

"Because he can say that it's to remember the dragons in fourth year and it's what he calls me."

"Oh. Well then if you think he'd like it then you should get it."

"I'm going to. Thank you for your help Hagrid." The half-giant shook his head again in disbelief. He didn't feel as if he had helped any but at least Malfoy was being nice and genuinely seemed to care for Harry.

"Your welcome, Malfoy, though I'm not sure what I did."

"More then you will ever know."

The shopkeeper had been patiently waiting for Draco to choose the item he wanted. Upon hearing that he had chosen the dragon pendent, he came over to them.

"The dragon is the one you wish to buy?"

"Yes, and I would like a silver chain, please."

If the owner was surprised at a Malfoy being nice he didn't show it. After wrapping the pendent and chain in a green box with a silver bow, Draco paid for it and they left. As he left he thought he saw a tiny snake that circled a near by vase move, but when he looked closer he knew he must be wrong.

Stepping outside, Draco admired the tiny box and hoped Harry really would like it. He was so intent on the box that he didn't watch where he was going and bumped into someone.

"Oh I…Uncle Sev?" Draco jumped. "What are you doing here?"

"Escorting…" he turned and grabbed Harry's collar, pulling him from behind because he's hidden when Hagrid had emerged from the store, "Mr. Potter."

"Hel… hello, Draco; how are you?" Harry asked politely.

"I'm fine, Harry."

"Wait…" Hagrid grunted. "When did you two start calling each other by your first names?"

"You just figured this out?" Snape tried to sneer but it just didn't come out as fierce as he wanted it to, and then he answered Hagrid's question. "Probably when they started snogging."

"What!? 'Arry what is he talking about?"

"It was just a little kiss," Draco piped in. He didn't think that it was anyone's business what had happened and he didn't want Hagrid to get mad at Harry. "And I started it."

Hagrid glared at him and he seemed to shrink. After a moment, Snape spoke up, "if you aren't going in to get…" Harry cut him off.

"I'm going, I'll see you guys later," Harry squeaked, squeezing between Draco and Hagrid into the open door.

Inside Harry stared to look in the different cases.

"Professor, what do you think Draco would like?"

"Well he's Slytherin so probably a snake but he may prefer something to do with Gryffindor if it's from you. Maybe this little lion." Snape said pointing at the very same pendent Hagrid had moments earlier.

"No. if someone saw it then he wouldn't be able to explain it away. I don't want him to have to tell anyone. Besides, his father would literally kill him for wearing something that resembled Gryffindor let alone if he found out it was from me."

"Well, I see you have thought about this. Why did you ask me here? Other then to bring you that is."

"Truthfully, I just need you to assure me what I pick out he will wear. He's always so perfect and I don't want to give him something that will take away from that perfection that I fell in love with. I'm sure he would wear it anyway because it's from me but still."

"Alright, look around and tell me when you find something you like. Just don't take for ever."

"Yes Uncle Sev," Harry joked. Snape frowned in his direction but didn't say anything to the use of Draco's nickname.

Harry slowly made his way around the room. He'd ruled out rings because Draco already wore one, however he couldn't choose a necklace or bracelet. As he walked around he thought he heard a voice.

"Little one," it seemed to whisper to him. Harry paused and turned to Snape.

"Yes?"

"I didn't say a word Potter." Snape told him. Harry turned to the owner who just shook his head, but seemed to be amused about something.

"No, little one, I am the one that spoke."

Harry jumped and turned towards the voice. Sitting next to him on the counter was a tiny silver snake wrapped around the base of a flower vase.

"Did that just talk?" he asked the owner as he pointed at the snake.

"It can't talk Potter it is a statue," Snape spoke up.

"Suddenly the tiny snake uncurled itself from the vase and sat up. It reminded Harry of how cobras stood while preparing to strike.

"I am no statue and of course I can talk you old and greasy git."

This made Harry giggle, the shopkeeper smile and Snape frown, though all the other two heard was a lot of hissing. It didn't surprise either of the older men that the younger one was the only one that heard the voice. After the incident in second year it was common knowledge that Harry Potter could speak Parseltongue.

"This is quite interesting," Mr. Sigmund said.

"Why is that Mr. Sigmund?"

"My little creation there has only ever moved once when I have had customers, though it did stir a little earlier just before you came in. It is magically crafted and will only acknowledge people it feels are worthy."

"Worthy? Worth of what?"

"Of Love, it can tell if both people in a relationship truly love one another and deserve that love."

"Oh… may I ask who the other person was?"

"Your father, Mr. James Potter," the owner replied.

"So I guess he and Evans really did love each other." Snape sneered.

Harry thought for a moment then turned back to Mr. Sigmund.

"How does the snake know who you are in love with?"

"Simple. When someone comes in looking for a present it can read the thoughts pertaining to whom you wish to by a present for. It will know if you should be with that person or not."

"Do… do you remember what he was in here for? What he bought?"

"Of course, I remember every customer and what I sold them (2). I asked your father if he wished to purchase the snake but he said that he wanted a ring instead."

"Your mother's wedding ring no doubt," Snape grumbled.

"Actually Severus the ring he bought is the ring you are currently wearing."

"What?" both he and Harry spluttered out, and Snape pulled his hand into his sleeve to hide his hand.

"Yes James truly loved Severus," The snake hissed out. "Just as much as Severus loves James."

"The snake says it's true, Professor."

"I… I would prefer not to discuss this here, P… Harry."

"Alright, Mr. Sigmund you sell only jewelry so what exactly is the snake?" Harry asked changing the subject so as not to upset Snape further.

"With a word spell said to the receiver of him, he will wrap himself around their wrist and turn in to a bracelet. I made him for my wife before she passed."

"Oh… I'm so sorry."

"Please don't be. There was no pain and she is much better off then she was before."

Suddenly a ghost came through the wall behind him and spoke, "I love my little snake but as you can see I can not wear him any longer. If he is willing to go with you, I would not mind that you took him."

"I would like him very much, if he will come with me." Harry directed the last towards the snake.

"I would love to, little one."

"I will buy him."

After paying for and wrapping the tiny snake, Mr. Sigmund gave him the spell. Harry said good bye and followed Snape back to the castle in silence.

HPDMHPDMHPDM

(1) these are Japanese words for the colors green and blue. Virtual cookies for anyone that can correctly guess why I uses that as his password.

(2) yea yea I know I stole Olivander's thing about wands but I needed if for my plot. I'll return in when I'm done.


	13. James and the Ring

**Part 13: James and The ring. **_(The credit for this title goes to my Best Friend Krissy ( but don't call her that only I'm allowed.))_

Harry and Snape were finally out of Hogsmeade and on their way up to Hogwarts. He was about to ask Severus about the ring when Snape spoke up.

"He gave it to me as a Christmas present in sixth year." Harry turned to Snape with a questioning looking on his face. "I can read your thoughts remember."

"Oh right." It annoyed Harry that he could keep his thought from everyone, but Snape. Hell, he could keep Moldy Voldy out of his head but he couldn't keep Snape out. "Will you tell me what really happened? You don't have to if you don't want to," he added quickly.

Snape stopped; they had reached the school gates.

"Come to my rooms and I will tell you what I remember."

Inside he proceeded to tell Harry his story.

"It was during the summer between fifth and sixth year. I had gotten up the courage to send James the first letter that you read. I figured he would ignore it or laugh at me but to my surprise he wrote back and said he felt the same way. When I first read it I thought it must but a joke and just ignored it. A few days later I receive another owl. James had written again. He was going with his parents to a Muggle festival called a carnival and asked me to join them. It occurred to me it might be a trap he and the other marauders had devised but I didn't care. I really needed to get out of the house and I missed seeing your father everyday. Going to the carnival would do both even if it ended up as one of the many marauders' pranks," here Snape paused trying to decide the best way to continue.

"So you went?" Harry encouraged Snape on.

"Yes, I owled him back immediately. It was the next day and I was so excited I could barely sleep. When I arrived at the place he'd said to meet I expected to find the marauders there. The only ones I found were James and your grand parents."

"What were they like?" Harry asked. No one had ever mentioned his father's parents before.

Snape smiled. "They were wonderful. They both treated me as if I was their son. They didn't care who I was, just that I was one of the James friends." Snape paused again then continued with this story. "We used a portkey to get to about a quarter of a mile away from the carnival, because neither James nor I had been to the place before so we couldn't apparate.

We spent the entire day going on Muggle rides and playing games. I was going to apparate home but James asked if I wanted to spend the night. Again, I though it could be a trap, but I didn't care and told him I would stay. I remember him smiling and his eyes lighting up as he grabbed my hand and apparated us to the front of his house before I could change my mind.

We sat on the back porch drinking ice tea and watching the sun go down. That was the first time we kissed."

"Okay! I don't need those kinda details!" Harry shouted out, interrupting Snape. He just smiled at how red with embarrassment Harry was.

"That's what I told Draco," Snape chuckled, and then continued. "We spent almost everyday of the rest of the summer together at either my house or his. When school started back up I asked him to keep out relationship quiet. I told him it was because my Slytherin friends would cream me. It wasn't a lie but I knew how his friends would react and I was more worried about that.

Everything was fine. We would meet in different place at night. He'd still play pranks and such but they weren't as harsh and he always told me about them before and apologizes after.

Christmas came and everyone from Gryffindor and Slytherin left but us. I'm not sure what he told his friends and family to get them to let him stay but it worked. It was wonderful. He gave me this ring and I gave him a specially made snitch that had our names on it."

Snape stopped and stared out the window he'd been standing next to, his back turned to Harry.

"What happened next?" Harry urged.

"The last day of vacation he told me we couldn't see each other any longer. That it wouldn't work out and we needed to find other people. I got so mad I took the ring and threw it at him. He just let it hit him and fall to the floor before leaving. I wouldn't speak to him no matter what he said or tried. Finally we went back to our arguing. I'm not sure if it was him or the other marauders who told everyone I was gay but I took it out on James. You say what happened in my memories. After that I never spoke to him again. I joined You-Know-Who with Lucius and forgot about him until he and Lily were killed. I couldn't take serving for him any longer and went to Dumbledore who helped me become a spy. I didn't even know James what part of the Order of Phoenix until I joined, and I don't think he knew I had become a deatheater."

Harry could tell Snape was crying and knew that he should give him what he had found.

"Kreacher," Harry commanded. With a pop the nasty, little creature appeared.

"Yes. What does the horrible mud…?"

"Shut up!" Kreacher's mouth continued to move though no sound came out. "I want you to go in to my room at Grimmald Place and bring me the small box that's on my desk, now go." Harry gave him There was a second pop and the house elf was gone. Snape turned to Harry. "There is something you should have." Harry answered the unasked question in Severus' eyes.

Five minutes later Kreacher had retrieved the box and left again. Before he left though Harry told him to take Draco's present and put it in his trunk, and ordered him not to tell anyone about what he had done for him.

Harry handed it over to Snape. He sat at his desk and opened it. Inside were the letters he'd send James and the box with the golden snitch. Harry spoke as Severus ran his fingers over the tiny gold ball.

"The last letter in the pile is different then the rest. It's not addressed to my father."

"Who is it addressed to?"

"You," was all Harry said as he left Snape sitting in his room.

Snape let go of the snitch and it flew around the room. It was charmed to not leave the room it was released in so he wasn't concerned that it would fly out a window or something. He pulled the letter addressed to him out and read it.

Dear Sevy,

I wanted to explain why I did what I did. There was a war started as we got out of school. I was part of a group of wizards and witches that have come together to fight the war. I wanted to keep you safe because being around me would have put you in a lot of danger. By now you probably know about the war and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

If you are reading this it probably means I was killed. I am writing because I want you to know how much I love you. I will always love you no matter what. I married Lily the summer we left school. She knows about us and accepts that I will never forget you, just as she can not forget the one she loves, but she is part of the order with me and her love is not, just as you are not. This means that we will be able to help each other through this and keep you both safe.

If anything happens to me. I want you to take care of Lily and Harry, my son. Love them as you once loved me, and always keep them safe.

I hope someday you will be able to forgive me.

I love you,

Jamie

"I forgave you along time ago, I love you too, Jamie," he said to the empty room, tears making their way down Snape's cheeks. The letter was dated the day before James and Lily were killed.


	14. Christmas Snowballs

_**Warning: Sexual situations. If you aren't old enough or it's illegal where you live please don't read. If you don't like boyxboy situations don't read. And don't flame people because you have been warned!**_

HPDMHPDMHPDM

**Part 14: Christmas Snowballs**

Harry woke to someone shaking him. It was gentle and he didn't want to get up. He was warm and comfortable and had been dreaming about Draco. He was so groggy all he could think was it must be Ron trying to wake him for breakfast.

"Harry. Harry, wake up," the voice sounded so familiar but it wasn't Ron. He couldn't remember who the voice belonged to though. Then, everything came back to him.

After leaving Snape's quarters he had run into Draco. Apparently, he's been helping Hagrid with feeding and grooming some fuzzy-fizzles (1). Draco really seemed to like the little furry balls of color, and on the up side they didn't try to eat and/or kill him.

They'd spent the rest of the day flying together, which Harry had to admit was much more fun then flying against him in Quidditch games. He and Draco had been so tired that he didn't want to walk all the way up to the Gryffindor tower so Draco had offered him the couch in the Slytherin dorms.

"Harry!" Draco's voice whined impatiently. "Please get up!"

Harry suddenly grabbed Draco and pulled him down on top of him, kissing him very thoroughly.

"Mmm. Okay, but why am I getting up?"

"It's Christmas and there are presents to be opened!" Harry giggled. Draco reminded him of a 5 year old on Christmas day with the tone of voice he had used. When Harry opened his eyes the first thing he say was a very pink Malfoy laying on top of him, as he turned to look around the room there was a table buried by presents.

"These are all yours?"

"No silly they are ours!" he said hoping off of Harry.

"But mine are in my common room aren't they?"

"I think Dumbledore may have had the house elves bring them here because I'm pretty sure Weasley wouldn't have sent me a present," Draco pointed out.

"Let's open presents then!"

Draco got a framed photo of Pansy, Blaise, and himself from Pansy. A new broom care kit from Blaise. A black silk shirt and black jeans from his mother. And enough candy from everyone else to last him until next Christmas.

"I can't wait to see you in that Dragon," Harry pointed at Narcissa's present.

"Maybe later I will indulge you," Draco noticed that he had opened all of his presents but hadn't found one from Harry, not that he had been expecting one, but he would have liked to know Harry was thinking about him. "Open yours now."

"Okay." Harry realized Draco's present wasn't among the gifts and remembered that it was still in his trunk upstairs. He mentally sighed and made a note to get it later, figuring it would make Draco even more surprised when he gave it to him. Harry grabbed the nearest package that was addressed to him from Mrs. Weasley. It was a bit larger then normal this year. Inside there were 2 sweaters one green and the other maroon. On top was a hand written note.

Dear Harry (and Draco),

Please don't be mad at Hermione for telling me. I wanted to know why you were staying at Hogwarts and Ginny had made a point to inform me that you now liked boys. None of us here find that a problem (Ginny will come around just give her time) and hope you will come to visit soon because we miss you. Then you sent a letter telling Hermione _(a/n: Hermione and Harry have been exchanging letters about what's been going on)_ about how your relationship with Draco was going and you know how persuasive I can be. I promise not to tell anyone about this so please don't be worried. I'm sending both of these sweaters to you, Harry, because I wasn't sure if Draco would accept it other wise. I hope you enjoy them

Love you both and Happy Christmas,

Molly Weasley

"Love you both? What's that about?" Draco questioned next to Harry's ear. He leaned over and had read the letter with Harry when he'd said it was for both of them.

"Maybe she realizes you aren't a bad person and just need some love, like I have." Harry grinned and kissed Draco's nose.

He held up the maroon one assuming it was his and had a large 'H' on it like every year however it didn't. The sweater had a 'D'. Harry smiled and handed it over to Draco.

"Guess this one is yours."

"Are you sure the green one isn't mine?"

"Well no, but this has a 'D' on it for your name. Mrs. Weasley may have messed them up but I think is probably did it on purpose so that we would have to something of the other no matter what.

"She's sneaky. She should have been in Slytherin."

"I know. Well, it's up to you. Do you want the green one with 'H' or maroon with 'D'?"

"I'll take the maroon one because I want to see you wearing green. Besides you can just say Mrs. Weasley thought green was better looking on you, which it is. Now open some more."

Hermione sent a note apologizing for telling Molly and 2 copies of the newest edition of _Quidditch, Through the Ages_, one for him and one for Draco. Ron gave him chocolate fogs. The twins send a sample box of Weasley products that included everything from gum that would give you a nose bleed to shampoo that would turn your hair any color you asked it to. Dobby gave him a pair of multi colored socks that didn't match. The Dursley's gave him gray socks and one of Dudley's broken watches, which Draco was fascinated with so after he fixed he, he told Draco he could have it. Hagrid gave him some rock cake he undoubtedly made himself and Harry promptly threw it in the trash because he didn't which to break all his teeth, though he made a mental note to tell Hagrid it had been delicious so as not to make him feel bad. There were Muggle lemon drops from Dumbledore. Harry noticed there was double the amount he usually got. Smiling he handed some over to Draco, who surprisingly thought they were wonderful. There was also a ridiculous amount of candy from just about everyone else that Harry knew, and some from people he didn't know. Finally, Remus sent a picture of a cute little white west highland terrier puppy playing with the older man, with yet another note saying he belonged to Harry when he came home and he needed to name him. He made another mental note to tell him that he wanted to name it Snowball.

After what seamed like they had been opening presents for hours there was only one left.

"That's odd," Harry said.

"What's odd Harry?"

"Well there's nothing on the outside but my name and I already opened presents from all of my friends so I don't know who this could be from."

"Let me see," Draco said reaching for the present as Harry handed it over. He ran his hand over Harry's name and a smile spread over his face.

"What is it Dragon?"

"I know this writing."

"Oh, whose writing is it?"

"My mother."

"Your… your mother? Why would she send me something?" Draco hung his head; he still hadn't mentioned his conversation with her over the summer. He's been trying to find a way to bring it up.

"I… I needed someone to talk t…"

"So you told her? She probably told your father. Are you an idiot? What the hell were you thinking?" Harry yelled and stood up shaking with furry.

"My mother would never do anything that would cause harm to me," Draco hollered back. "Besides, I never said your name. She figured it out all on her own and thought it was wonderful."

"Oh… I'm sorry… I shouldn't have yelled at you," Harry whispered. "I just don't want anything to hurt you and if your father found out I know he would tell Voldemort and you would be in a lot of danger."

"It's okay. I understand," he handed the package back to Harry. "But we don't have to worry about her. Why don't you open it now?"

Inside was a pair of black jeans and silk shirt almost identical to Draco's except that Harry's shirt wasn't solid black like Draco's. There was a snake on it. The head of the snake would rest just above his heart on the left side of his chest then wrap back around his neck, down over the other shoulder and across hi stomach. Then, around his lower back and finally its tail would rest on his right hip. Harry admired how the buttons and seams blended in around the green snake, just like they became part of it. He suspected once he had it on you wouldn't even be able to see the button situated right in the center of the snakes body.

"My mother has good taste doesn't she?"

"Yes, just like her son. Will you tell her I love it? I would myself but I don't think I would be safe for me to write to her."

"Of course I will," Draco assured him. "Now it's past lunch time and I'm starved so how are we going to get something to eat?"

"That's easy," Harry grinned. "DOBBY!" he called out.

"Yes, Mr. Harry Potter, Sir," Dobby said as he appeared with a quiet pop in front of him.

"First, thank you for my present. Second, I have a present for you in return," Harry handed him the socks from the Dursley's knowing that Dobby would appreciate them much more then he did. "Third, Draco and I are starved because we miss…" Harry trailed off at the horror on Dobby's face as me mentioned Draco's name.

"Why is Harry Potter here in Slytherin dorms with Draco Malfoy?" Dobby spit out Draco's name as if it were a disease.

"Because he and I are friends."

"Friends, sir?"

"Yes." Dobby turned to Draco and glared at him. Looking him up and down, while he thought over Harry's words.

"If you are trying to…" Draco put up his hands defensively.

"I will not hurt him Dobby and if I do you can do anything you deem worthy."

"Fine… it's a deal," the little elf turned back to Harry as Draco shook his head at how easily the house elf was pacified. "What can I get you Harry Potter?"

"We would like some lunch if it's not too much trouble."

"Of course, it's no trouble at all."

_(a/n: there is a method to my madness, they will exchange their presents I promise.)_

HPDMHPDMHPDM

After lunch they went for a walk on the grounds. As they were walking around the lake something cold and wet hit the back of Harry's head, twirling around he say Draco holding a snowball.

"You are so going to get it!" Harry yelled and bent to make his own snowball. They continued chucking snowballs at each other until they were soaking wet and exhausted. Harry lunged at Draco, knocking the both of them to the ground. Harry lay on top of Draco panting.

"As much as I love snogging you Harry the snow is wet and cold why don't we go someplace warm, like the prefects bathroom?"

"Mmm…" Harry purred into Draco's neck, shifting he pulled him into a standing position. He grabbed Draco's hand and led him back to Hogwarts. In the entrance hall Draco stopped him.

"We should get some dry cloths before we go," he said.

Draco led Harry back to the dungeons and grabbed their new clothes.

"Um, I have to get some boxers from my room I'll be right back," Draco grabbed not only his boxers but Harry's present too.

While Draco was gone he summoned Dobby.

"Dobby,"

"Yes, Harry Potter."

"Can you go to my dorm and get a few things?"

"Of Course, Harry Potter."

"I need a pair of boxers from my dresser and also there is a tiny, wrapped box in my trunk can you bring them to me?"

"Yes, of course, Harry Potter."

Dobby disappeared just as Draco came back down the stairs.

"What did the elf want?"

"O I asked him to get me some boxers from my room so I don't have to go all the way up there."

Suddenly there was a pop and Dobby was back.

"Here is what you asked for Harry Potter," he said handing Harry the boxers, but he didn't see the present. When he took the clothing from Dobby he noticed that the box must have been wrapped up with it.

"Thank you, Dobby."

"You're Welcome, Harry Potter."

HPDMHPDMHPDM

As they stepped into the prefect's bathroom Harry paused, suddenly he was really nervous.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, it's just… are you sure you want to take a bath together? I can just go back to my dorm."

"Of course I am," Draco said as he pulled Harry's winter coat off and dropped it on the floor. "Why should you walk all the way up there when there is a nice, hot tub full of bubbles right in front of us?" Draco stepped away from Harry and pulled his own cloak off. His sweater and shirt soon joined them. He went back to kissing him only pulling away long enough to pull both Harry's sweater and shirt over his head at the same time. He shifted his attention to Harry's neck and shoulder, as he slid his hands down his bare chest to the waist band of his jeans. Draco unbuckled his belt and pants. He let them fall to the found and Harry kicked them out of the way, leaving him wearing nothing but his boxers. Draco stepped away again and started to unbutton his own jeans when Harry placed his hands over Draco's.

"Let me," Draco nodded and moved his hands to Harry's shoulders as he unbuttoned them. When they fell to the floor Draco kicked them towards the rest of their discarded clothes. Draco hooked his fingers in Harry's boxers and looked up at him, silently asking him if it was okay. Harry nodded his approval. He slid them down and let Harry step out of them before they ended up with the other clothes. Draco trailed kisses from Harry's knee up to his stomach and back down again. Draco kept his eyes on Harry's as he ran his tongue along his erection from the tip to the base and back again, only succeeding in making Harry bite his lower lip. When he was sure Harry was okay with his actions Draco closed his mouth around the head, finally getting a moan to escape Harry's lips.

He guided Harry's erection in and out of him mouth. Their breath began to increase and Draco started sucking harder and faster, but still didn't take him completely into his mouth. Harry tangled his fingers in Draco's hair.

"Dragon, I'm… goin..." Draco removed his hand from Harry and placed both of them on his hips, taking his completely into his mouth. As Harry came he called out his name.

Draco stood, wrapping one arm around Harry's waist to keep him steady and drew the other one across his mouth.

"You are delicious, you know that?" he whispered as he kissed Harry again. With his free arm he pushed his own boxers down and kicked them out of the way. Then, he pulled Harry into the bath tub, making him sit. Draco sat in Harry's lap before breaking this kiss. "Was that okay?" he asked.

"Better then I imagined I would be."

"Good," Draco kissed his neck. "I have a Christmas present for you but I wanted to wait to give it to you. _Accio present_." To his surprise 2 presents came towards him from the pile of clean clothes. Harry grabbed the second one.

"And as you can now see I have one for you too. I left it in my trunk that's why you didn't get it earlier." Harry said holding out the package for Draco.

"Okay but I want you to open yours first," he told him before taking the present and leaving Harry's in his hand.

Slowly, he pulled the bow off and un-wrapped it. Carefully he opened the box to find the little dragon.

"Oh, Dragon it's beautiful. Thank you," Harry set the box next to the tub after taking the necklace out. "Will you put it on me?"

"Sure," Draco took the chain and pendent from Harry a secured it around his neck, before Harry tightened his arms around Draco and kissed him lightly on the lips

"Now you open yours."

Draco smiled and ripped into the present like a five year old opening a birthday present. As he lifted the cover the snake slithered out and onto Draco's arm and stopped. He sat there just looking up at him.

"He's amazing. What… what is he?"

"He's a bracelet. Watch… _Ai shiteru (2)_," the snake turned at Harry's spell and proceeded to wrap itself around Draco's wrist, taking its tail in its mouth and became motionless.

"What did you say?"

"It's a spell that the shopkeeper taught me, to make the snake become the bracelet. I'll tell you what it means but not right now."

"I remember it now. It was wrapped around a vase in the shop. I thought I saw it move but when I looked closer it just sat there. When will you tell me?"

"Later, because now we need to get cleaned and dressed. It's almost dinner time and though I would gladly just skip it we did miss breakfast and lunch."

"We had lunch."

"Yes but we didn't go to the great hall."

"True."

"If we miss dinner too, Sev will probably send out a hunting party," he giggled.

"You're right. Let's get dressed."

HPDMHPDMHPDM

Draco stepped into the Slytherin common room and burst out laughing.

"Did you see their faces? Snape and Hagrid looked green. McGonagall looked as if she wished there weren't a rule about using transfigurations on students. And Dumbledore… my god did you see his eyes? I think he had a galaxy in them tonight. Everyone else kinda looked like Hedwig."

"I don't understand what the big deal was."

"You don't under… One, you aren't wearing your normal filthy, way too big for you clothes. Two, you are so cute. Three, you are wearing something that practically screams Slytherin. Four, you are gorgeous. Five, you sat with me. Six, you are hot. Seven, you sat with me at the Slytherin table. And finally YOU ARE DOWN RIGHT FUCKING SEXY RIGHT NOW!" Draco laughed as Harry got redder the longer he spoke. He pushed Harry until he landed on the couch then straddled his legs.

Harry pulled the back of Draco's shirt out of his jeans and slid his hand up his bare back, as he kissed his neck and shoulder. When Harry was about to release Draco's lips for air someone cleared their throat behind them. Harry turned to find Snape standing in the door to the common room.

"I think is it about time for you to go back to Gryffindor tower Mr. Potter it is getting late and is almost past curfew."

Harry pushed Draco onto the couch beside him, "Night, Dragon," he said before kissing him good night.

"Night, Harry."

Outside in the hall Snape stopped Harry before he returned to his own quarters.

"Don't think about coming back down with your cloak I am a wizard and I have ways of knowing if you try to."

"Yes sir," Harry pouted as he made his way back to the tower and to bed.

HPDMHPDMHPDM

_(1) fuzzy-fizzles, for those of you who don't know are round furry little boll animals. They have mouths and eyes but the rest of them are covered in colored fur. They are as soft as kittens but come in ever color imaginable, like pink, blue, green, orange... well you get the idea. I made them up they are suppose to be a cross between 'chuzzles' (a game) and the little brown fur ball (can't remember its name) off 'the dark crystal' (a movie)._

_(2) __Ai shiteru was spoken in Parseltongue. It is also in Japanese. I will tell you what it means later on in the story but if you can't wait you can either ask me or look it up on a translation site. (I think it's spelled right)_


	15. Getting Back into the Swing of Things

**Part 15: Getting Back into the Swing of Things**

It had been a week since the new term started and all Draco wanted was to go back to it just being him and Harry. They hadn't gotten any time to be alone since just before Christmas. Snape had taken it upon himself to act like Draco's lady in waiting or some such person. He was beginning to wonder if Severus had put some kind of spell on them or something because every time they tried to go further then kissing he would pop out of now where to interrupt them for some reason or another. He wanted to spend the upcoming Hogsmeade week end with Harry but he didn't think that was possible for the simple reason that everyone but he and Harry thought they were still enemies.

Harry sat watching Draco talk to Pansy. Well, watched Pansy talk Draco's ear off by the looks of it. He was jealous that he couldn't sit and eat breakfast with him anymore. When everyone got back a rumor went around that they had been friends over Christmas, however, one well thought out and planned fight and a trip to the hospital squashed that idea. It had take Harry a long time to talk Draco into it, but they both knew it was better this way because of Lucius and Voldemort.

He felt a light tap on his shoulder and turned to Hermione

"Harry, are you okay?"

"Yes, why?"

"She called your name half a dozen times mate, that's why."

"Oh, I'm sorry. What did you want?"

Just then the mail arrived. A brown school owl dropped a letter into Hermione's eggs. She continued to speak as she opened it.

"I just wanted to know who you were staring at like you wanted to strangle them."

"Oh," Harry blushed. "No one, it's nothing." He went back to pushing his breakfast around his plate. Hermione glanced up from the letter to look at the Slytherin table and had an unobstructed view of Draco and a grinning Pansy. She turned back to Harry

"Seems you openly like guys and I know who it is you like. I take it that it's Pansy you wish to do bodily harm to." Harry's head snapped up and he stared at Hermione."

"Um… ah… Why would you say that?"

Ron turned in his seat and saw Pansy hanging on Draco.

"Why would Harry want to kill Pansy? Well other then the fact that she's a total airhead most of the time and a Slytherin.

"Good God, Ron. You can be an airhead sometimes too."

"What? Why?"

"I just have one question before I answer you. Did you mean what you said to Ginny? Will you support Harry… and I quote… 'No matter who he likes whether it's a girl, guy, Ginny, or hell even Malfoy'?"

"Of course I will, but I don't see what that…" Ron stopped and tuned back to the Slytherin table. "You have got to be kidding me." He said before promptly passing out.

HPDMHPDMHPDM

Ron came to in the infirmary. He just lay in the hospital bed starring at the ceiling. Harry being gay he could handle, but Harry liking Malfoy. Well that he wasn't sure he could handle. Malfoy had been a git for six plus years. Well actually now that he thought about it maybe only six years. This year he hadn't been that bad. Ron couldn't recall Malfoy calling his Weasel or Hermione a mudblood all year. Maybe he's changed… a little. He was still Malfoy thought.

Harry and Hermione came in just as he decided he would not be shown up by Malfoy. If he could be even slightly nicer to them then Ron could give Malfoy the chance to prove that he really did care about Harry and deserve him. He may never be the best friends with Malfoy but at least he could be nice, for Harry's sake. It would also give him a chance to show Hermione how mature he could be.

Harry held back as Hermione got closer to his bed.

"Ron, honey, how are you feeling."

"I feel like a bludger slammed me. Where's Harry?" he asked looking around, and assumed he must be behind Hermione.

"Right… Harry, come here," she said grabbing his arm and pulling him closer.

"I'm glad you are okay Ron."

"So am I. Hermione, can I talk to Harry for a second?"

"Sure, I'll go see madam Pomfrey."

"Ron… I…"

"It's okay Harry. I understand why you told her and not me. It may have shocked me at first, and I may not completely approve but you're my best friend. I meant what I said, I will support you. I will at least try to be nice to him. However if he starts something I can't promise I won't finish it and if he hurts you I will kill him." Harry laughed

"I wouldn't stop you if you did finish the fight and you will have to get in line if you want to kill him."

"So everything okay between us."

"Definitely."

"I'm glad my boys aren't fighting" Hermione smiled. "Madam Pomfrey says that you have to stay over night so she can watch you."

"Wait how long have I been out?"

"All day, we'd just come from supper when you woke."

Ron groaned, "I must have hit my head pretty hard."

"Yea, you gave yourself a concussion." Hermione explained. "Well we have to get going. We'll be back after breakfast."

"Okay, see you then."

"See you Ron."

HPDMHPDMHPDM

As Harry and Hermione reached the grand stair cast Hermione stopped.

"What's wrong 'Mione?"

"Um… I have to go do something. I'll meet you in the common room later."

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"No it should only take a few minutes."

"Okay. See you in the common room, but make sure you are back before curfew."

Hermione made her way to the second floor and the charms class room. She stepped in slowly. She wasn't sure what she was getting herself into but she's do anything to make Harry happy. The person she was meeting had their back to the door.

"Hello, Hermione. I wasn't sure if you would come or not."

"If it wasn't for Harry and Draco I would not have come. What do you want Pansy?"


	16. Hogsmeade

**Part 16: Hogsmeade**

"I want to get Draco and Potter together."

"How did you know?"

"I'm not as stupid as I act. I am a Slytherin after all."

"Alright. When did you figure it out?"

"Just before Christmas. Draco has been nice to the Golden Trio all year. At first I thought it was because of You-Know-Who. Then, Draco told Blaise and I he was staying to work on a Muggle Studies project. We didn't even know he was taking Muggle studies. He said he had to work with Potter and I could tell he was a little excited about it which means Draco must have been ecstatic or I wouldn't have seen the emotions because he doesn't his emotions easily. Anyway, with the looks he's been giving Potter, the way he's been acting around you three and him taking Muggle studies and liking it, because I know he wouldn't act like he liked it even if it was an assignment, I just put two and two together and then, Blaise and I confronted him about it after vacation."

"Very well done."

"Thank you. Now how did you know? Harry kind of told us."

"Us?"

"Ron and I."

"Oh. How did he… wait it that why he passed out at breakfast?" Pansy asked.

"Yea, I already knew but I dropped some hints and he figured it out." Hermione answered and pansy giggled.

"Guess Ron's not as much of an idiot as I took him for."

"Nope."

"Okay, enough of this. The reason I asked you here was to get your help. How do we get them together?"

"I hate to say this but is that a good idea? I mean with Draco's father and Voldemort." Hermione took pleasure in seeing Pansy cringe at the dark wizard's name.

"According to my mother and father, and you didn't here this from me Granger, he's already in trouble for not going home to take the dark mark."

"Wait… you don't…" Hermione trailed off.

"No, I'm not a death eater. My mother refuses to let them give it to me even if I did want it. She said it was because she didn't want me to have it incase they had to marry me off to someone other then a follower," Pansy finished pulling up the sleeves of her robes to prove her point.

"Okay. And I didn't hear it from you. So the only thing we have to worry about is the other Slytherins being pissed."

"Well actually the only one that may not follow Draco no matter what is Nott. Everyone else will follow our Prince."

"That's good to know. And most of the Gryffindors will follow Harry after they get over him loving a Slytherin that is."

"That's good. So do you have a plan?"

"I do."

(Saturday Morning)

Hermione and Pansy made their way back to the dorms. They'd stayed up all night planning what to do today. Hermione was glad Harry didn't come looking for him and that she had taken the map because she knew he would have come if he'd seen her with Pansy.

Hermione went to the hospital wing first to see if Ron was up and could leave. He was already awake and talking to madam Pomfrey.

"I promise not to do anything to stress myself out and come to you if I get any headaches. Now can I please go?"

"Alright you may leave," Poppy said.

"Good morning Ron."

"Morning 'Mione, you are here early."

"Yea about that, are you feeling up to going to Hogsmeade?"

"Of course! Let's get back to the dorms."

"Okay, I have a plan and I need your help."

"Okay…"

"Draco! Get your scrawny, lazy ass out of bed!" Pansy screamed as she stormed into his room. She thanked Merlin he had his own room this year and didn't have to worry about seeing anymore of Crabbe or Goyle then she wanted to.

"For Merlin's sake what the bloody hell are you waking me up for? It's 8 in the morning."

"We have to get ready to go to Hogsmeade that's why. And you take for ever to get ready."

"I told you and Blaise both, I don't want to go."

"Nonsense!" Pansy turned and started rummaging through his wardrobe. "Besides, who's going to protect me and Blaise from Weasley at lunch?"

"What?" Draco screamed, finally sitting up in bed. Pansy smirked, that had gotten his attention just like Hermione has said it would.

"Yes, Draco darling?" she turned towards the bed.

"What do you mean lunch? Why would Weasley be at lunch? Why are you even calling him Weasley?"

"Why are you calling him Weasley?"

"You know why and don't answer me with a question."

"Well Hermione and I have decided to be friends, and we are going to have lunch together."

"Sounds more like a double date. And I would be in the way," he pouted and flopped back down on to his bed.

"Not any more then Potter will be." She replied returning her attention to his closet

"P…Potter? Harry's coming too? You didn't tell her anything did you?"

"No I didn't. She's the one that suggested he come to keep Weasley from jinxing us and I said I would make sure you were there so that you can keep an eye on Blaise." She'd finally found what she was looking for. "Now take a shower and put these on. Then, meet me and Blaise in the common room at nine-thirty or we are leaving you here!" with that said she walked out of his room. They weren't meeting until later but if she didn't give him a specific time that was way before the actually meeting time then they would probably be extremely late instead of only a few minutes. For being organized and so sophisticated, Draco was always late.

Draco sat there for a moment. Had Pansy just said that three Slytherins and three Gryffindors were going to have lunch together? He was going to get to eat lunch with Harry and if any asked all he had to say was that is was Pansy's idea not his and they wouldn't say a word because they all thought she had him whipped, which he kinda was. Draco grabbed his pillow and squealed into it, threw it back on to his bead and grabbed his towel as he dashed into the bathroom.

"Harry! Get up!" Ron and Hermione said together as they yanked the blankets clear off the boy wonder.

"Bloody hell! It's cold! What are you doing?"

"We only have an hour to get ready," Ron said plopping down on his best friend's bed.

"Ready? Ready for what exactly?" he said not quite awake yet.

"Lunch and a chance to hex a Slytherin or two."

"Ronald Weasley! You promised!" Hermione grinned. They had planed out what they would say when the got Harry up.

"Don't fret 'Mione I'm not going to jinx Malfoy."

"What are you talking about?" Harry yawned

"Pansy came up to me and asked us to have lunch with them."

"With who?" Harry said grabbing his towel and heading to the bathroom, hoping a nice shower would wake him up.

"Her, Zabini, and Malfoy," Ron answered.

"Oh."

As Harry left for his shower, both Ron and Hermione waited by his bed wondering how long it would take before the drowsy Gryffindor to register the conversation they had just had.

"5…" Hermione whispered

"4…" Ron continued.

"3…"

"2…"

"1…"

"WHAT?!" Harry screamed slamming the dormitory door open again. "We are having lunch with Draco? How… where…when… why…?" was all he managed to get out.

"Pansy arranged it, at the 3 broom sticks, at 11:30, and because she says she wants to start being friends," Hermione answered him; because Ron was laughing too hard to say anything coherently until she elbowed him.

Harry sat on his bed once again. Not moving for what seemed like hours to his two friends. Slowly she turned to Hermione.

"Are you sure this isn't a trap?

"It's not a trap I promise."

There was another silent moment.

"What am I going to wear?"

"Good God, You'd think you were a girl Harry!" Ron exclaimed.

"Well I can't wear the stuff that I got from the Dursleys," and he couldn't wear the clothes from Narcissa because Harry hadn't told them about that yet. He just wasn't sure how they would react to her giving him a present.

"Don't you still have the clothes I sent you for your birthday?"

"That's perfect 'Mione. I'm going to go take a shower."

Pansy and Blaise paced the length of the common room. It was 11:45 and they were late.

"Blaise go find out what's…"

"Sorry, sorry!" Draco called out as he rushed down the stairs.

"It's about time! We are late and we still have to walk there!"

"I know let's go."

"They aren't coming." Harry whined.

"Yes they are," Hermione assured him with a grin. "They are just running late."

"Yeah, Malfoy probably takes forever to get ready," Ron joked.

Just as Ron finished talking Pansy and Blaise came around the corner.

"See, there they are now." Hermione pointed out and waved to Pansy, who waved back.

"He's not with them," Harry mumbled.

"Where's Draco?" Hermione asked.

"What d…" she stopped as she turned around. "Blaise go get the idiot."

Blaise hurried back and stopped just before the curve in the path. He started talking to someone.

"I wonder what his problem is. He was all excited 10 minutes ago." Pansy said.

"No Blaise I'm going back to the dorms."

"You are not."

"Look at me. I look weird. He'll hate my outfit. He won't want to have…"

"You are so much like a girl some days it's scares me." Blaise grabbed Draco's arm and began dragging him over to everyone else. "More your arse!"

"Blaise, no!" Draco growled low so that only he would hear him.

"Sorry everyone. Draco was having a chick moment. No offense girls."

"None taken," they both assured him.

Harry visibly checked Draco out as he continued to protest that he was not having a chick moment. He had on very tight faded blue jeans that Harry thought showed off his ass nicely. He also had a light winter jacket and his Slytherin scarf on. It wasn't unzipped so Harry couldn't tell what he had on underneath it.

"Harry… earth to Harry." Ron grinned as he waved his hand in front of Harry's face.

"Yea?" he blushed and looked away from Draco to Ron.

"We are going in, you coming?"

"Yea, sorry."

"It's okay Mate, I understand." Ron rolled his eyes and joined Hermione. They followed Blaise and Pansy in to the 3 broom sticks, leaving Harry and Draco alone in the street.


	17. Ain't You Dead Yet?

**Part 17: Ain't You Dead Yet?**

"We should go in, Harry."

"Yes."

Inside the four friends were seated at a table in the corner of the room. The way they had seated themselves Draco and Harry had to sit next to each other between Blaise and Ron. Harry pulled out the chair next to Ron and sat as Draco seated himself to Harry's right next to Blaise.

The reaction this received was not unexpected but it was definitely unwanted. Every group of students, and adults alike, started whispering at the turn of events. The companions caught snippets of the conversations.

"Did you see?"

"Harry's sitting with Draco."

"Draco's not trying to fight Potter."

"The Golden Trio is fraternizing with Slytherins."

Harry rolled his eyes. Assuming the other four people at the table besides himself and Draco knew at least part of what was transpiring between the boys he spoke up softly.

"This was a bad idea. Draco is in danger being seen with us, especially me, and we aren't fighting."

Draco turned to Harry and could see the fear and love for him in his eyes. Draco grinned on the inside, it was so cute the way Harry wore his heart on his sleeve, but he couldn't smile on the out side.

"Don't worry Harry. I was already in danger when I refused to go home. The only reason no one else knows about us is because you asked me to keep it a secret."

"Yeah, I want to keep it a secret to keep you safe."

"I'm not any safer with no one knowing, although I am a lot sadder because I can't be with you."

Harry looked around the room at the starring and whispering people, he shifted is gaze to their friends, finally resting his eyes on Draco. He knew what he needed to do.

"Draco, push your chair back a bit," Harry told him.

"Harry?"

"Please, Dragon, just push it back," Harry urged, using his nickname.

Draco did as he was asked and pushed himself away from the table until Harry told him it was far enough. He stood and looked down at Draco. Slowly and purposely he turned and sat in Draco's lap, wrapping his arms around his shoulders.

"Ha… Harry?" Draco stammered and looked up at him.

"I want everyone to know you are mine, Dragon." Harry spoke loud enough for the room to hear him. Then, leaned down and lightly brushed Draco's lips with his own.

Both Blaise and Ron went… "Ewe!" and the girls smiled and awed.

With in seconds all hell broke loose and it wasn't because of the boys, well not entirely. People started to protest when suddenly the door of the 3 Broomsticks slammed open and a dozen cloaked and masked figures stormed in, making everyone scrambled to get out of the building.

Harry slipped his wand out of his sleeve and jumped off of Draco's lap. He placed himself between his friends and the Deatheaters. Luckily, everyone but the six of them got out which left them to deal with the Deatheaters without having to worry about any bystanders getting hurt.

"Well I guess the rumors are true," Harry knew who that voice belonged to without seeing the face.

"Malfoy! What are you doing here?" Lucius removed his mask. The hate in his voice hurt Draco even if he new it wasn't directed at him. He was glad Harry didn't call him that anymore.

"I've come to take you to the Dark Lord." Draco stepped up beside Harry

"No! You can rot in hell. I won't let you take him."

"Shut up. You have no right to speak to your father that way, you insolent brat."

"No, Lucius," Draco spat out his name. "I can speak the way I want to. You are no longer my father remember. You are the one who disowned me."

Lucius mumbled something and everything got dark. Draco felt like he was being pulled threw space by a portkey. When he could see again he immediately looked around for Harry, who was standing a few feet in front of him. They were no longer in the inn. They had been transported via portkey. Draco knew a very powerful dark arts spell that allowed the caster to turn an entire room into a one with out actually moving the building just the people. He also knew that his father couldn't have preformed it by himself because it was way to strong for him.

It looked to him as if it was the front sitting room at the Malfoy Manor. When Lucius came through the parlor doors with Narcissa in tow by her hair he knew they most assuredly were in the manor.

"Mother!" Draco called as his father shoved her towards the children. He went to her side and cradled her head in his lap. "Mother, are you alright? He didn't hurt you did he?"

"I'm fine my darling."

"Hermione," Harry spoke not taking he eyes off Lucius or the other five Deatheaters that had followed him in. "Mrs. Malfoy's arm is broken and I think her ribs are bruised. Can you heal it?"

Hermione didn't ask how he knew that without even looking at her. She just made her way over to Draco and his mother, who was looking back and froth between Harry and his mother.

"How did… I thought you said…"

"It's nothing dear," Narcissa tried to assure her son. At the same time Hermione explained how Harry knew.

"It's his magic Draco. He can sense when some one is hurt."

"Oh."

Draco held onto his mother as Hermione healed her. She flinched away as the bone was healed.

"There you are Mrs. Malfoy, I'm done."

"Thank you 'Mione. Oh, and thank you for the Christmas present Mrs. Malfoy."

"Christmas Present?" Ron and Hermione questioned.

"I sent him and Draco some lovely outfits. Thank you for healing me darling. You must be the Muggle girl my Draco looks up to."

"Mother," Draco scolded as Hermione blushed.

"You said you were impressed by her skills as…"

"ENOUGH of this!" Lucius screamed. "You will all die soon anyway. The…"

"Argh!" Harry clutched his head as tears ran down his face. "Voldemort is here." Everyone but he and Hermione cringed.

"Harry!" Draco yelled not wanting to leave his mother's side.

"Go to him Draco." Hermione urged.

"Yes, he needs you more then I do."

Draco gently shifted his mother's head from his lap to Hermione's and hurried over to Harry. Drawing him close and placing his arm around Harry's thin shoulders silently telling him that it would be okay.

"Harry? Harry what's going on? What can I do?"

"Just hold me."

"Oh. How cute..." Voldemort hissed. He came to a stop near Draco and Harry. Snape, who followed him in positioned himself near Narcissa and Hermione. "All of you take off those masks."

Each Deatheater in turn removed their mask at the dark wizard's command, revealing Nott, Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson, and Zabini. _(A/n: these are the fathers of the students.)_

"Dad," both pansy and Blaise exclaimed at once. Neither man acknowledged their child.

"I am finally going to kill you," Voldemort sneered at Harry.

The pain in his scar had subsided and he felt a little better with Draco so close.

"Ain't you dead yet you old Geezer?"

Everyone, including the Deatheaters, looked at Harry as if he's lost his marbles. The dark lord raised his wand and pointed it straight at Harry.

"No, but you will be soon. Ava…" the wizard never finished his last spell.

The next few minutes happened rather quickly and no one was quite sure of exactly what or how is happened.

Voldemort went to throw the killing curse at Harry, and Draco stepped in front of him. Before he could Lucius had his wand pointed at his son's throat with the intention of killing him because he was trying to get in the way, but Snape was faster and tossed his own killing curse at Lucius. Voldemort tried to redirect his spell at Snape but both Harry and Draco reacted with the killing curse and currently everyone was looking at the dead body of one late Lord Voldemort, well that is every one but Lucius. When realization hit, Nott snapped.

"How dare you, I will kill you b…" suddenly he had five Deatheater wands shoved in his face.

_A/n: That's a really bad cliffy isn't it? Everything will be explained in the next chapter which also happens to be the last one. Hope you liked it. Don't forget to review. _


	18. Celebration

**Part 18: Celebration.**

"You will do no such thing," Mr. Parkinson said very calmly.

"We will not allow it," Zabini continued just as calmly. Goyle and Crabbe grunted to show their agreement.

"Drop it Nott," Snape ordered. "You are now under arrest by the order of the Order of the Phoenix, for crimes of a Deatheater."

Nott dropped his wand and Snape said a quick binding spell. Then, he turned to the rest of the room.

"D…Dad?" Pansy whimpered.

"It's alright my precious little flower." _(Pun very much intended here)_

"W… what's going on?" Blaise asked.

"We have been working with Dumbledore and the Order for over a year," his father answered him.

"That is the real reason why your mother and I wouldn't allow you to receive the mark, Pansy."

"Oh," was all she managed before running up to her father in tears and grabbed him around the middle as she buried her face in his chest.

"It's all right dear, everything is fine now."

"We must alert the order and the ministry. Crabbe, Goyle, and Narcissa please escort the child…"

"We aren't kids anymore," Ron interrupted but Snape continued on as if he hadn't heard.

"…ren back to Hogsmeade and to Hogwarts. Zabini go into the next room and floo to the headmaster's office. Tell him what has happened. Parkinson and I will stay here until the Aurors and Order members arrive," he finished though no one moved. "Go! ... Now!"

At that everyone jumped in to action so as not to upset Snape further.

HPDMHPDMHPDM

The castle was in full celebration swing, along with the entire wizarding world. Even Filch was joining the merriment. Classes were canceled until March, which Hermione had complained about.

"It's not smart to stop classes. We are in our N.E.W.T year. We need to study and learn so we can pass our tests."

Once Ron slipped some Muggle vodka into her pumpkin juice shed loosened up and joined the party.

HPDMHPDMHPDM

Severus was avoiding the celebration. He didn't feel up to it for many reasons. The biggest being that the person he wanted to celebrate with couldn't be there.

He was sitting in an overstuffed arm chair watching the tiny snitch fly around his room, when a soft knock came on his door. His first thought was to ignore it until the person spoke up.

"I know you are in there Severus. The map doesn't lie."

_Damn that bloody map the marauders had, I hate that thing_. Sev thought before getting up and going to the door.

"What do you want Lupin?"

"To talk to you."

"About what pray tell?"

"I'm not about to discuss James fro…"

At the mention of James Sev pulled the door open.

"What about James?"

"May I come in?"

"Yes." Sev said, motioning for Remus to enter. "Sit any where."

Remus sat on the couch across from the chair that Sev sat in. The snitch that Sev had completely forgotten about decided to land in Remus' lap.

"Oh! This is…"

"It's nothing," Snape growled as he tried to grab the little gold ball. Remus was too quick and held it out of his react.

"It's not nothing. It's the Christmas present you gave James."

"How did…"

"James told me. I asked him why he would always let it zoom around his office at home. He would never use it, and he always refused to let Lily touch it. So, he told me the reason why."

"He told you and Blac…"

"No, he only told me. Sirius never knew about the two of you. He thought Lily and James married because they were in love."

"Weren't they at leas…?" Remus cut him off.

"Is that what you've thought all these years? That James loved Lily and that's why he left you?"

"Yes… until I got a letter Harry found. I know he just wanted to protect me, but didn't he at least love Lily… a little?"

"No, the marriage was completely of convenience."

"But why?"

"Because he loved you. He and I use to sit and talk about you for ages."

"Why would you be willing to sit and talk about me?" Remus turned slightly pink at that question.

"Well…" he paused not sure how to continue.

"Well what?"

"Because he knew that I had feelings for you too, and didn't mind sitting and talking about you. Sirius may have been his best friend but he couldn't stand you, I'm not positive but I don't think that James ever told him how he felt about you."

"Oh, that's probably a good thing. Wait you had…?"

"I…" Remus stopped and turned away from Snape.

"What Remus?" Remus' head snapped back towards Severus so fast he thought that the man would break his neck. His expression reminded Snape of one of the owls in the owlery. "What?"

"You… you just..."

"Come on wolf boy spit it out," Snape teased.

"You said my name. That's the first time you've ever said my name."

"What? No I didn't. I said…" Snape stopped as he realized he had said Remus' name. "I did, didn't I?"

"Yeah, look Sev I know I can't take James' place but I want to be friends, and maybe someday something more. But we'll go at your pace. I don't want to push you away. You are all I have left from our school days besides Narcissa."

"I would love to be friends and get to know you Remus."

"Good, let's go to the Great hall and join the party then."

"Fine."

The two men made there way up from the dungeons, Remus smirked as the stepped into the Great hall and every one was surprised that he had actually gotten Sev out of his rooms.

"Oh, by the way Sev, I no longer have that map," Remus grinned and ducked as Sev took a swipe at his head.

"Then how did you know I was there?"

"I looked ever where else and couldn't find you. I assumed you wouldn't want to be disturbed but I also knew that you would think you might as well not hide if I already knew you were in there."

"You are sneaky you know that?"

"I learned from the best Slytherin and Gryffindor ever! Now, come on," he said grabbing Sev's arm. "Let's get something to drink. We should be celebrating!"

HPDMHPDMHPDM

It was well after 3 in the morning and Harry had snuck out of the great hall. He was exhausted and determined to make it up to the Gryffindor common room before anyone spotted him.

"Where is the Hero going?" a voice said making him jump and spin around only to come face to face with Draco.

"Oh, Dragon, it's only you."

"Only me? Only me huh?"

"No… no that's not what I meant." Harry tried so say before Draco got upset but it only made him laugh.

"It's okay. I was only joking, but really Harry, where are you off to?"

"The tower and my bed."

"Why not come to my room? Its closer," he whispered as he wrapped him arms around Harry's neck.

Harry responded instantly by draping his arms around his hips and resting his forehead against Draco's.

"Sounds nice but what about Sev?"

"I saw him and Lupin practically passed out in the Great Hall because of how drunk they are. I doubt he'll be bothering us any time soon."

"Then we're off to see the dungeons, the wonderful dungeons of Hogwarts," Harry giggled and then sighed because his joke was lost on the Slytherin now pulling him along.

He was glad that Severus had found some one that he could relate to. Remus had once told him he had feelings for him but had fallen in love with Sirius before his parents were killed. They both lost some one they loved, and cared for each other. Harry knew that there may never be anything but friendship between the two but at least they would have that. He promptly put Snape and Remus out of his mind as they neared Slytherin common room.

As the door opened to allow them admittance Harry scooped Draco up bridal style and carried him towards the stairs that lead to his room.

"Harry," Draco squealed.

"What? You looked so tired I thought I'd carry you up," he tried to look innocent.

Draco rolled his eyes and attacked Harry's lips.

In Draco's room Harry released his legs so he could stand but continued to kiss him until they both had to stop for air.

"Dragon…" Harry paused until he was certain he had Draco's attention. "Will you let me make love to you?"

Draco smiled up into large emerald eyes, "yes, Harry."

**Skiptonextboldlineifyoudon'twanttoreadthesexscene**

Harry removed all of Draco's clothes as he placed kisses over every inch of his face, neck, shoulders, and chest. Then, he picked him up and gently set him on the bed. Stepping back he undressed as Draco watched him. He deposited his wand on the stand next to the bed incase he needed it later and climbed onto the bed next to Draco.

Harry kissed him passionately before running kisses and licks down over his neck and chest. When he took on of Draco's nipples into his mouth and started sucking on it. The blond moaned and arched into Harry's mouth. Harry did the same to the other nipple before continuing to spread kisses over Draco's stomach. He paused long enough to glide his tongue in and out of his belly button, which caused the boy to moan even louder.

He avoided Draco's growing erection and left a hot trail of kisses down his left leg and back up his right.

"Harry…" Draco breathed.

Harry ran his tong lightly over Draco's tip and the boy tried to thrust up towards Harry but Harry pushed his hips back down on the bed, preventing him from doing it again.

"Please…" Draco pleaded, digging his hands into the green silk sheets below him.

"Please what Dragon?" Harry teased; looking up at the boys flushed face.

"I want you to suck me off, please," both boys flushed darker. Harry hadn't actually thought Draco would say what he wanted.

"Okay, Dragon."

Harry ran his tongue along the underside of his erection and over the tip before taking it into his mouth. Draco moaned and arched his back, digging his nails further into the fabric. Harry slid him in and out of his mouth as he continued sucking harder. Draco continued to moan as Harry brought him closer to his climax. Harry took Draco completely into his mouth and moaned at the wonderful feel. The vibrations sent Draco over the edge. He came, calling out Harry's name.

Harry kissed Draco again. He pulled back to stare down at him.

"Dragon, we don't have to do this now."

"I want to. Please Harry."

He nodded and said a wandless spell that would prepare him. Draco felt a cold, odd, but not unpleasant sensation run through him when Harry finished the spell.

"It won't hurt as much if…" Draco placed a finger over Harry's lips.

"I want to be able to see you," he said as he draped his legs around Harry's waist. Harry positioned himself at Draco's entrance then carefully and slowly slid into him. When he was completely in he stayed perfectly still, waiting for him to get use to it and tell him to move. It didn't take long.

"Harry… move… now… please," Draco pleaded as he wiggled his hips.

He slide out of Draco and thrust back in, setting a slow pace until he began begged Harry breathlessly.

"Harder… faster…"

As Harry increased he took Draco's forgotten member in his hand and matched his actions with his thrusts. Harry leaned down and kissed Draco's already bruised lips as the blond boy came for a second time. His muscles tightened around Harry bringing him to his climax, as he moaned Draco's name into the boy's mouth.

**Youarenowsafenomoresex**

Harry collapsed next to Draco, who snuggled up to Harry's chest and draped his arm and leg protectively over him.

They stayed like that for a while not needing to say anything until Draco broke the silence.

"You never did tell me how to use a condom, Harry."

He looked down at Draco and rolled his yes.

"Well, you take it out of the package and slide it over your penis. I can show you how to use it later. But personally I think the spells that we have are a lot better."

"Oh. Why?" Draco snuggled back into Harry's.

"Because, there's nothing between us… Dragon, do you remember at Christmas I told you I would tell you what the spell for your bracelet meant?"

"Yes. What does it mean?"

"I love you," he said looking down at Draco.

"I love you too," he replied before kissing Harry again. "I love you too." He murmured before falling asleep and Harry soon followed him.

_A/n: well that's all folks. Lol. I know what you're thinking. I love to end things with them falling asleep but hey it's a peaceful way to end anything. I hope you all loved it and don't forget to review and tell me what you thought. Love you all and thanks for reading and putting up with my horrible writing for so long!_

_A/n2: I do not condone having sex without a condom and other protection. _

_A/n3: I'm thinking about writing a story about what happens to Sev and Remus. What do you guys think? It might be a little while before I get it up though because unlike most of my fave authors I can't write that fast. Anyway let me know if you want to read more of my crappy writing, either about Sev and Remus and/or an other Draco and Harry. Again thank you all fore reading and don't forget to tell me what you think. _


	19. NOT A CHAPTERAUTHORS NOTE

This is not a chapter. I just wanted to let everyone that alerted this to know that the story has now been edited and there are some changes I have made. noting 2 major, just somethings people suggested. I want to thank everyone that took the time to read my story and review. I really appreciate it. thanks.


End file.
